Escrito nas Estrelas
by cleiderimoli1
Summary: Sempre tive uma curiosidade, quanto a Sara e Grissom: eles casualmente tropeçaram um no outro ou se encontraram porque estava escrito, que eles tinham de se encontrar? É disso que trata esta história.
1. Chapter 1

Os personagens de CSI não me pertencem, nem tenho nenhum lucro com essas histórias.

A classificação para esta história é T.

Quantas vezes me peguei pensando: e se Grissom não tivesse ido até São Francisco dar aquela palestra? E se eles não tivessem se encontrado lá? E se Sara tivesse casado com outro sujeito e Grissom tivesse outros interesses? E se... Muitas interrogações e muitos "e se', rodaram em minha cabeça: eles casualmente tropeçaram um no outro ou se encontraram porque estava escrito, que eles tinham de se encontrar? É disso que trata esta história. Dedicada a todas as pessoas que fazem perguntas inteligentes, e não se contentam com respostas fáceis. A quem não acha que nossa existência venha de fortuito encontro entre um espermatozóide afoito e um óvulo complacente. Que acreditam que nossos destinos foram traçados por um Ser Superior. e nossas vidas não são obra do acaso, mas de algo... ESCRITO NAS ESTRELAS...

"Quando encontrar alguém e esse alguém fizer seu coração parar de funcionar por alguns segundos, preste atenção: pode ser a pessoa mais importante da sua vida.  
Se os olhares se cruzarem e, neste momento,houver o mesmo brilho intenso entre eles, fique alerta: pode ser a pessoa que você está esperando desde o dia em que nasceu.  
Se o toque dos lábios for intenso, se o beijo for apaixonante, e os olhos se encherem d'água neste momento, perceba: existe algo mágico entre vocês.  
Se o primeiro e o último pensamento do seu dia for essa pessoa, se a vontade de ficar juntos chegar a apertar o coração, agradeça: Deus te mandou um presente: O Amor.

Por isso, preste atenção nos sinais - não deixe que as loucuras do dia-a-dia o deixem cego para a melhor coisa da vida: O AMOR."

Carlos Drummond de Andrade

* * *

watch?v=8AcbRqBOLcE

Capítulo 1

Sara tinha dezoito anos e Grissom trinta e três na primeira oportunidade que tiveram, para se encontrar. Ela estudava em Harvard, e ele fora até Boston fazer um curso de Criminologia. Era verão, e a grossa maioria dos estudantes voltava para casa. Sara como não tivesse para onde ir, deixava-se ficar por lá mesmo, aproveitando para ler bastante.

Grissom por formação era Biólogo, mas estava levando sua carreira para o lado dos crimes, daí o curso. Sara estava desabrochando, era ainda muito jovem para pensar em carreira.

Naquela tarde quente, ambos tiveram a mesma ideia de ir até um sebo, que ficava perto da universidade, onde com pouco dinheiro e muita paciência podia-se garimpar, joias preciosas. Como ambos não tivessem o que fazer, ficaram horas ali, esquecidos de tudo, ratos de livros que eram...

Ela saiu, ele ia entrando, cada qual ocupado, com seus pensamentos, nem levantaram os olhos, nem se viram, portanto. Contudo, ao passarem um pelo outro, os olhos podem não ter visto: mas os corpos se reconheceram. Sentiram uma descontrolada taquicardia e um friozinho na barriga.

Sara pensou que era fome; tinha se esquecido de almoçar! Grissom ficou mais preocupado: pensou que estava enfartando. Havia feito um check-up recentemente, e tudo estava em ordem, mas vai lá se saber!

Na vez seguinte, ela tinha vinte e seis anos e trabalhava com a polícia de São Francisco. Ela começava a se enfronhar com crimes que desafiavam sua mente brilhante e curiosa. Era paciente e minuciosa ao analisar uma evidência.

Ele estava com quarenta e um, e já era bem conhecido, país à fora. Trabalhava numa equipe CSI, em Las Vegas. Era um perito forense, cuja genialidade, o colocava entre os quinze melhores entomologistas do país. Ele conseguira aliar, suas duas grandes paixões: os insetos e os crimes.

Ele aceitou fazer uma palestra, na Academia Forense em São Francisco; ela se inscreveu, achando que essa palestra com um tal de Dr. Grissom, parecia ser interessante. Só que na véspera de viajar, ele estava acamado, com uma tosse de cachorro, 39º de febre, espirrando muito, e assim, o Dr. Linus substituiu-o às pressas.

Pra dizer a verdade, Sara não havia achado a palestra do Dr. Linus tão boa assim. Soube que o Dr. Grissom era muitos anos mais jovem, que seu substituto, e mais competente, também! Em todo o caso, ela compareceu às palestras e conheceu Richard Adams, seu futuro marido.

Richard era um homem de trinta anos, alto, de olhos e cabelos castanhos, nem feio, nem bonito; absolutamente comum, mas que tinha uma certa atração física por ela. E ela por ele.

Sete meses depois estavam casados. Ele era investigador de polícia, e Sara achou que isso era o bastante. SURPRESA! Não era: depois de uns meses, perceberam que não tinham nada a ver um com o outro. Eram duas pessoas solitárias, e continuaram assim. Sara era só – solteira e passou a ser Sara só – casada.

Grissom achava que já tinha passado do ponto. Quarentão e grisalho tinha saído com algumas mulheres, mas percebera que estava muito seletivo, com a idade. Seus romances, não iam muito adiante.

As mulheres se encantavam fácil com ele. E por quê, não? Ele era charmoso, gentil e educado. Mas quando o conheciam melhor, batiam de frente com sua inteligência fora do comum, suas manias, seus hobbies estranhos e seu jeito anti-social. No momento, saía, ocasionalmente com Teri Miller.

Sara não adotou o sobrenome do marido, por pura rebeldia. Ele não se importou.

Teri avisou Grissom que iria se casar. Ele não se importou. Não muito, pelo menos.

Aí aconteceu a morte trágica e inesperada de Holly Gribbs. Brass foi afastado de seu cargo, voltando à polícia, e, de uma hora pra outra, Grissom fora guindado à posição de supervisor do turno da noite. A promoção em si, era uma coisa boa. Reconhecimento do seu valor, aumento de salário, um cargo de chefia. Mas o que não era bom, era a burocracia que vinha junto, o ter de ser "social"de vez em quando, as infindáveis horas extras e lidar com a imprensa. Coisas que Grissom detestava, em conjunto e em particular.

Ainda bem, que ele chefiava um time muito bom, e Catherine que àquela época, era única mulher do time, era seu braço direito, ajudando-o a lidar com a imprensa e o público,

Ecklie estava apurado: onde encontrar alguém para preencher a vaga do turno da noite? Não era tão fácil de achar, quanto parecia. Era um trabalho ingrato, um horário horrível e um salário que não deixaria ninguém rico. Lembrou-se que tinha amizade, com um policial de São Francisco, que lhe devia uma: não pensou duas vezes antes de telefonar para lá.

Travis Donovan estava enfrentando um mau dia. Só lhe faltava o telefonema, daquele songamonga do Conrad Ecklie! Engoliu uma aspirina e tentou aparentar cordialidade, ao telefone.

- Alô, Travis? É Conrad Ecklie, no aparelho!

- Conrad, meu velho! Há quanto tempo! O que é que manda?

- Eu preciso de alguém gabaritado para completar a turma de peritos, do turno da noite... Por um acaso, você conheceria alguém qualificado?

Travis conhecia, sim, ela fora a causadora da aspirina de hoje e de muitas outras também. Era brilhante, tinha um belo diploma de Harvard, mas era muito encrenqueira: Sara Sidle. Talvez aquele fosse seu dia de sorte, afinal! Podia devolver o favor e ao mesmo tempo se livrar de Sara Sidle.

- Por um acaso, tenho o que você quer; uma mente arguta, com um diploma de Harvard, workaholic, chamada Sara Sidle, que gosta de dormir tarde e é chegada em ciência forense...

- Se ela é tão maravilhosa, porque você não a conserva então? – Perguntou Ecklie, desconfiado.

Travis via que precisava evitar de seu barco fazer água e naufragar. Ecklie sabia se fazer de tonto, quando lhe era conveniente, mas não eraburro. Respondeu depressa:

- Ela acabou de entrar com o pedido de divórcio, está deprimida, e já manifestou a vontade de uma mudança; isto viria a calhar!

- Sim, seria bom. Sei como é; já passei por isto! E quando você poderá mandá-la?

Travis pensou "imediatamente, pra ontem já seria tarde!". Mas respondeu:

- O mais depressa possível, sei que você está precisando de ajuda.

Ao se despedir do amigo, Ecklie sorria satisfeito. Nunca pensara que seria tão fácil e rápido, conseguir alguém, de Harvard, ainda por cima.,alguém que ele julgava poder usar a seu favor. Pobre Ecklie não sabia com quem lidaria nos próximos anos...

Travis contara uma grande mentira a Ecklie, mas não se sentia culpado, por isso. A única coisa verdadeira, é a que se referia aos papéis de um divórcio consensual, que estavam correndo. Sara não estava com depressão. Sentia-se triste, culpada em parte, por aquele casamento ter fracassado. Achava que amor eterno, casamento e alma gêmea, não eram coisas pra ela. Uma recordação insistia em visitá-la por esses dias_._

"_Ela era bem jovem, tinha entrado em Harvard, e fora com as novas amigas a um parque de diversões, onde havia uma cartomante espanhola, com cabelos aloirados, presos num turbante turquesa. Madame Dora era mulher gorducha, de fala engraçada, que parecia ter divertido bastante suas colegas. Sara ficou por último, Até ela, que não acreditava em nada disso, assustou-se quando a espanhola arregalou os olhos, sobre as cartas que Sara, pusera displicentemente, sobre a mesa. _

_Quis ler a mão de Sara, que lhe deu, um tantinho nervosa. "A outra", falou a cartomante. Ela estendeu a outra mão e. não se aguentando mais, perguntou à Madame Dora:_

_- Afinal, o que vê de tão terrível, pode falar eu aguento!_

_- TERRÍVEL? Oh, não niña! Vês, a carta da cigana é usted; essa carta aqui diz que usted encontrará o hombre ideal. Como diz sua mão, sua alma gêmea. Viverão um grande e eterno amor. Ele não vai se concretizar de pronto, pois, usted vê esta carta, a âncora; bem ela está longe da cigana, o que quer dizer, que seu amor terá períodos de inconstância e uma separação forçada._

_Sara não queria demonstrar, mas por baixo daquele seu jeito de durona, tinha uma mocinha sonhadora, que ansiava por um grande amor e uma família._

_- Esse homem, vai demorar a entrar em minha vida?_

_- Sim. Poderiam se conhecer antes, mas ele é tão hesitante... Tão arredio... Outra coisa: ele é bem mais velho, do que usted. Isso será um empecilho" – Disse Madame Dora, vendo a mão de Sara._

_- Oh, eu não me importo, com isso! – Retrucou Sara._

_- Mas, ele sim.!"_

Ao lembrar-se disso, Sara achou uma bobagem, sem tamanho: não existia essa coisa, de alma gêmea! A mulher amargurada escarnecia da mocinha sonhadora.


	2. Chapter 2

watch?v=IqZy9nm9GSU&feature=related

Capítulo 2

Quando Travis lhe informou, que ela deveria ir para Las Vegas, ela de início, não sabia como reagir. Nunca pensara em sair de São Francisco; por outro lado, seria ótimo pertencer ao CSI. Ela sabia que eles tinham o melhor laboratório de criminalística do país. Ao fim do expediente, foi arrumar suas coisas. Esperou Richard, que ainda morava com ela.

Ele não estava encontrando moradia fácil, e Sara não achava empecilho, neles morando na mesma casa. Podiam não sentir amor, um pelo outro, mas tinham uma amizade, que continuava, e eles concordavam que não deveriam ter se casado. Eles se davam bem, como amigos e eram péssimos, como um casal.

Sara contou a Richard que havia sido promovida: iria a Las Vegas, trabalhar como CSI. Ele ficou feliz por ela. E, por ele também: afinal, poderia ter uma residência fixa, só sua...Para trazer quem bem entendesse...A hora que quisesse.

- Fico, se pagar um aluguel! – Declarou querendo ser o mais decente possível.

Ela achava bobagem: afinal, alguém ficava guardando a casa. Ele insistia, no aluguel, afinal não teria de pagar se fosse morar em outro lugar? Alguns argumentos mais tarde, ela concordou e foi arrumar as malas.

Malas prontas, despedidas feitas, ela voou para Las Vegas. Travis até que gostava dela, mas ela causava muita dor de cabeça: era rebelde, desobedecia a regras e era anti-social.

Com o endereço na mão, ela foi se encontrar com Ecklie; já não foram com a cara um do outro, à primeira vista. Ela não era bem o que ele esperava. Enfim, ela trabalharia à noite, Grissom teria de se ver com ela, e que diabo, um diploma de Harvard, não era coisa de se desprezar. Dava _status_, ao laboratório.

Catherine e Nick estavam por lá, aquela tarde. Ecklie resolveu apresentá-los. Catherine, que estava mais à mão, foi a primeira. A loira mediu-a de alto a baixo. Tendo uma vida muito sacrificada, tendo estudado fora de hora e de tempo, ela tinha uma bronca sentida, de "_filhinhos de papai",_ que estudavam em boas universidades, achando tudo fácil na vida.

Se Catherine soubesse da verdadeira história de Sara, se tornariam boas amigas. Contudo, não foi assim que as coisas ocorreram. A vida gosta de complicar. E anos se passaram até elas poderem realmente, se chamar de amigas. Cada uma conheceu o pior lado da outra e assim perderam muitos anos se hostilizando à toa, pois estavam no mesmo lado.

Já o seu entendimento com Nick Stokes, foi imediato. Tinham quase a mesma idade, e ambos eram muito emotivos, tomando as dores das vítimas para si. Trabalhavam bem juntos e muitas vezes, estavam em parceria, resolvendo casos. A sensibilidade foi o fator determinante, para que uma grande amizade florescesse entre eles.

Nick foi seu cicerone: apresentou-a ao pessoal do laboratório. Sara gostou de imediato de Doc e seu ajudante David; dupla do necrotério, com quem ela se encontraria com frequência.

Conheceu Greg, o rapaz de cabelo estranho do DNA. Ele sentiu imediatamente, uma atração, pela bela morena. Sara, contudo, escaldada com Richard, deixou essa história de atração de lado e tinha pelo rapaz muito carinho e amizade, só.

Quando ela voltou, para o turno da noite, Nick apresentou-a a Warrick. O novo companheiro gostou da moça, mas tinha-lhe reservas. Depois do que havia acontecido a Holly Gribbs, ficara um pouco paranoico, achava que todo mundo estava ali para vigiá-lo.

E então ela conheceu... Gil Grissom, o Supervisor do noturno. Aquele que seria seu novo chefe... Esse conhecimento causaria um impacto profundo, nestes dois seres, que eles só aquilatariam, ao longo dos anos. De imediato, sentiram uma taquicardia e um frio na barriga. Grissom pensou novamente, se estava enfartando e Sara tentava se lembrar se tinha comido ou não.

Ao serem apresentados e darem-se as mãos sentiram como que um choque, seguido de um arrepio, do alto da cabeça, até o dedão do pé. Os olhos se encontraram e não se largaram mais, encantados, com o que viam.

Foi algo tão intenso, tão repentino, tão inexplicável... Que os assustou... Por um instante sentiram o chão lhes faltar, e eles flutuaram sem o peso dos corpos, junto às estrelas... Ecklie veio trazê-los novamente à realidade.

- Ótimo! Vejo que já se conheceram!

Grissom ao ouvir a voz do outro, saiu do seu quase transe, e soltou a mão de Sara.

- A partir de hoje Gil, Sara Sidle faz parte do turno da noite! – Continuou Ecklie. - A partir de hoje, ela é sua nova subordinada! Trate-a muito bem, pois ela veio de São Francisco, muito bem recomendada..

.- Ah, então é de São Francisco, Sara? – Perguntou Grissom, feliz por achar um assunto neutro para conversar.

- Sou. – Respondeu Sara, olhando pro chão, pois não queria se arriscar a trombar com aqueles olhos azuis, novamente.

- Como veio parar aqui? – Indagou o curioso Nick.

- Fui transferida para cá! Meu trabalho em São Francisco era muito parecido com o que vocês fazem aqui!

- Então, era uma Perita Forense? - Perguntou Warrick.

- Não, propriamente...

- O trabalho é duro: exige um alto grau de disciplina, inteligência, e por que não? Estômago forte também – alfinetou Catherine.

- Espero corresponder...- respondeu Sara ainda de olhos baixos.

Satisfeito, Ecklie deixou a sala. Os olhos baixos de Sara, não deixaram ver os sinais de rebeldia, ao responder para Catherine. Davam-lhe uma aparência de modéstia, que foi uma impressão falsa e precipitada, mas que trouxe um ar de satisfação a Ecklie.

- Que bom, que estão reunidos, assim posso lhes passar as tarefas... Nick e Warrick, vão investigar o roubo de um colar no Mandelay, Sara acompanha Cath e eu, num corpo encontrado numa caçamba, no Charleston Boulevard.

- Aí, hein, Sara! Já começa em grande estilo! Ao lado do chefe! – Brincou Nick.

- E processando um cadáver... Começou prestigiada! – Foi a vez de Warrick.

- Vamos ver quanto ela vale; o quanto sabe fazer... – interrompeu-os Catherine.

Sara não decepcionou: sua mente brilhante e seu espírito observador fizeram dela, uma ótima parceira, para Grissom. Ela conseguia entender as observações estranhas dele e, responder a contento suas perguntas.

Mesmo a exigente Catherine, teve de concordar que a novata tinha tudo para ser uma excelente CSI. E verdade seja dita, a loira foi a primeira a perceber, que atrás daqueles olhares, havia algo, e que Sara poderia ser a companheira ideal, para o solitário perito.

Reconhecia a dificuldade em achar um par que combinasse com o excêntrico amigo. Tão cheio de qualidades... Mas de esquisitices também... Em muitas coisas, Sara parecia combinar muito bem com Grissom: pareciam o dedo e o dedal, se completavam.

Grissom era tudo, menos estúpido. Sabia muito bem, que tinha caído de quatro, pela morena. Mas logo se pôs a pensar, nos diversos entraves, que via no caminho. Ecklie, sempre vigilante, quanto à política do departamento, era seu primeiro obstáculo. Conhecidos por terem visões diferentes de tudo, ele sabia que se Ecklie soubesse, de uma relação entre um supervisor e uma subordinada, não iria ficar quieto.

E ele não estava pronto a jogar fora, uma carreira conseguida, em anos e anos de trabalho. Não que Sara não valesse à pena; Valia; se ele tivesse certeza do amor dela. Em sua opinião, ela estava equivocada; simplesmente, não podia estar apaixonada assim, por alguém tão mais velho.

Sara sabia que amava seu chefe a questão era QUANTO? E ATÉ QUANDO? Ela tinha ficado escaldada, com seu casamento, que não deu certo. Embora fosse mais determinada, e mais atirada que ele,conduzia aquele caso, com cautela. Ficaram quase um ano, dançando esse bolero enjoado: dois pra lá, dois pra cá.

Durante esse tempo, os papéis de divórcio dela, chegaram. Ela assinou, suspirou aliviada, e mandou-os de volta, ao advogado em São Francisco. Via tudo, como mais uma coisa que não dera certo em sua vida. Agora era seguir em frente, e não olhar para trás.

Quando estava a poucos dias, de completar um ano na equipe, ela estava esperando começar o expediente, lendo um livro, na sala de descanso. Catherine contava a Warrick, a última de Lindsey, quando Nick entrou correndo na sala.

- GENTE! Está passando na TV. Sam Phelps foi solto! Parece que a mulher apareceu viva na Califórnia!- Buscava uma tomada, para ligar uma pequena TV portátil.

- Depois de tanto tempo... - exclamou Warrick, surpreso.

- Ele tinha cara de culpado... – falava Catherine, olhando fixamente as imagens na TV. – Grissom já sabe?

- Sei o quê? – Perguntou o chefe, parado na porta.

- Nossa, Gil! Você está cada vez mais silencioso... – pondo a mão sobre o coração, como se levasse um grande susto

– Sam Phelps!

- O que t em ele?

- Foi solto, Gil! Depois de quase quinze anos! Um tempão. Está nos noticiários de todos os canais. Acharam sua mulher viva na Califórnia... – Falou Nick, empurrando-o para frente do aparelho...

- Foi o que eu disse! Não fica com um pouquinho de medo, cara? – Perguntou Warrick.

- Não, por que deveria? Quem deveria estar preocupado, era o juiz Peters! – Respondeu impassível, o forense.

A âncora do noticiário, dizia a notícia: "_Foi libertado hoje, Sam Phelps, 45 anos preso há quase quinze anos, na Penitenciária de Nevada, pelo assassinato de Anna Lee Phelps, descoberta com vida, na Califórnia, recentemente. Julgado, num clamoroso caso, considerado o pior erro judicial americano, dos últimos anos, nosso repórter perguntou a Sam, se ele guardava mágoa de quem havia sido responsável, por sua prisão, respondeu_:

- _Não guardo rancor de ninguém. Ninguém tem culpa do que me aconteceu!_ – Apareceu um homem moreno, quase engolindo os inúmeros microfones, apontados para ele, com barba por fazer e olhos cinzentos, finos e frios como uma faca.

A âncora retomou a notícia: _ele não foi tão generoso com o estado de Nevada, a quem está processando em dez milhões, por danos morais..._

Grissom desligou a TV, sob o protesto de todos. Catherine repetiu mais uma vez;

- Sei que a esposa está viva! Mas que ele tem cara de assassino tem!

- Tenho de concordar com Cath; ele tem algo de falso na expressão. E um ar malévolo, também... - Disse Sara, que tinha se arrepiado ao olhar para a telinha!

- Chega, vocês duas! É por isso, que eu digo sempre: devemos seguir as evidências; elas não nos deixam na mão, como as impressões, por vezes fazem... Aliás, ele perdeu quinze anos de sua vida, por causa de "impressões". E vamos nós, que o trabalho nos espera.

Sara iria trabalhar junto com Nick, no caso estranho de um solteirão, que morrera eletrocutado no banho. Antes de entrar na SUV, Sara que iria dirigindo aquela noite, perguntou;

- Afinal, quem é Sam Phelps?


	3. Chapter 3

watch?v=slVyPKZ_oTU&feature=related

Capítulo 3

- É alguém que Grissom ajudou a prender, no passado e que jurou vingar-se!

- Ora, Nick! Quase todos dizem isso! Se fôssemos acreditar em todos...

- Você o viu na TV, não o achou sinistro?

Sara lembrava-se muito bem da desagradável impressão, que ela teve. Nick tinha razão: ele era sinistro. Sentiu curiosidade, quanto ao famoso caso.

- Todo mundo parece saber dele, menos eu! – Queixou-se pondo uma expressão engraçada no rosto.

- Bem, volta e meia, a polícia era chamada na casa de Sam e Anna Lee. Houve vezes em que eles trocaram mais que gritos: sopapos e safanões!

- Que horror Nick!

- Até que um belo dia, uma vizinha deu queixa: desconfiou que tinha algo errado, quando não ouviu Anna Lee, alguns dias e também não ouviu mais brigas e gritos.

- E?

- O'Riley chamou o CSI. Depois de tudo verificado, uma faca examinada com Luminol, mostrou-se cheia de sangue...

- E o que ele disse?

- Que a esposa era muito desastrada e vivia se cortando...

- Que coisa mais sem propósito, para dizer...

- Pois é! Para sujar assim, nem que tivesse decepado o braço! – Riu Nick. – Mas o pior mesmo, foi o que Grissom descobriu na sala...

Sara ouvia o companheiro, como quem ouvia uma história de Halloween: entre assustada e maravilhada. Nick sorria daquele lado infantil, que ele desconhecia nela e que lhe caía tão bem.

- Devia mostrar seu lado vulnerável, mais vezes, Sara, você fica encantadora!

Sara que o tinha olhado, por um momento, olhava agora, para o trânsito, prestando atenção, preocupada. Grissom aparentava saber cuidar de si, mas era muito displicente, consigo mesmo. Sara pensava que um pouco de precaução, não seria uma má ideia.

- O que Grissom descobriu?

- Uma imensa marca no soalho da sala, vista com luz ultravioleta...

- \Sangue?

- Sim, mas Grissom foi o primeiro a admitir que sem corpo, não tinham um caso.

- Mas isso é elementar, Nick. Este caso, nem deveria ter ido para julgamento, se quer saber!

- Mas na época, o juiz Peters, estava a fim de se reeleger, pelo Condado de Clark. Estava buscando um caso popular e deu de cara, com esse. Na época, o caso ganhou muita visibilidade, tanto na imprensa; quanto junto ao público.

- Quer dizer que o juiz torceu os fatos? – Perguntou Sara, com a testa crispada.

- Essa foi apenas uma irregularidade, das muitas havidas nesse julgamento.

- E o advogado dele não recorreu? Nesse caso, seria fácil invalidar esse julgamento!

- O advogado começou com a apelação, mas curiosamente, desistiu! Parece que Sam estava feliz assim!

- Ora, Nick! Ninguém fica feliz em ser trancafiado; muito menos alguém inocente...

- É, eu sei! Mas é o que ficou parecendo... Sam tinha uma aparência serena, e estava quase feliz, na prisão.

- Que estranho!

Não conversaram mais, porque haviam chegado ao seu destino: um prédio velho, afundado na periferia. A vizinhança, no entender de Nick, não tinha lá boa fama. Perguntou se ela tinha fechado bem o carro. Ela fez que sim, com a cabeça.

- Sim, porque não quero surpresas ao voltar...

Subiram as escadas, pois era um daqueles prédios baixos, sem elevador. Quando chegaram ao apartamento, O'Riley esperava por eles. Bufava de impaciência e de calor..

- Acho que foi morte acidental, em todo o caso, deem uma olhada. Não reparem o cheiro. Ele está aí, há três dias. Um vizinho estranhou e nos chamou. Já soube, conversando com os vizinhos, que Bruce Masterson, 67 anos, aposentado, era só e não tinha parentes.

Os CSI's entraram no banheiro, onde um senhor, numa banheira, apresentava sinais evidentes, de eletrocussão. Nick reparou que o "vilão" era um rádio elétrico, que decerto, havia caído dentro d'água.

-Ele deve ter cochilado e mexido o pé, fazendo o rádio cair. – Falou O'Riley.

- Acho incomum, porque gente mais velha, não costuma ser assim, descuidada! Traria um banquinho ou uma cadeira, nunca apoiaria o rádio, na própria banheira!

- Bem, há de tudo! E aqui não há lugar para pôr nada! – Observou o detetive, olhando para as paredes nuas.

- Como vocês acharam a porta?

- Trancada por dentro, tivemos de arrombá-la. – Explicou O'Riley.

Enquanto os homens conversavam, no banheiro, Sara olhava o resto do apartamento. Tudo parecia intacto, nenhuma gaveta revirada, nenhum armário aberto. Num móvel da sala, ela encontrou um porta-retratos, com uma foto, onde doze pessoas sorridentes apareciam em volta, de uma grande mesa. Aquilo era familiar, mas ela não atinou com o quê.

Foi até a cozinha e achou a porta de serviço, destrancada. Enrugou a testa e voltou ao banheiro.

- Ei, O'Riley, você não disse que a porta foi arrombada?

- Foi. Por que, Sara?

- Porque a porta de serviço está aberta!

- Espere um pouco! Então existe a possibilidade de alguém ter entrado aqui? – Indagou Nick.

- Para fazer o quê? Ninguém se daria ao trabalho de roubar um aposentado e como Sara mesmo disse: tudo parece intocado no apartamento. – Falou o detetive.

- E se alguém quisesse se vingar dele? – Pensou alto o CSI.

- Desse pobre-diabo? Era apenas alguém que não fazia mal a uma mosca! – Respondeu O'Riley incrédulo.

- Você o conhecia? – Perguntou Sara.

- Não... Mas os vizinhos...

Sara interrompeu O'Riley, afirmando que os vizinhos, muito possivelmente, não o tinham conhecido na juventude, então não sabiam de nada. Ela pegou a máquina fotográfica, Nick a lanterna e começaram a investigar.

- Com licença! – Disse um compenetrado Nick a um atônito O'Riley. – Tenho uma investigação a fazer! – E acendendo sua lanterna, foi esquadrinhar o apartamento.

Depois de algum tempo, acharam um toco de cigarro na pia e Nick tirou meio hesitante, impressões na maçaneta, da porta de serviço. Nick achou quatro tipos de digitais. Depois de algumas horas estavam de volta ao laboratório. Entregaram o material encontrado a Greg. Enquanto aguardavam os resultados foram tomar um café e relaxar as tensões, na sala de descanso.

Em volta da cafeteira encontraram Grissom. Nick esperou o chefe tirar seu café, para poder pegar um copo para si e outro para Sara.

- E então, o que concluíram?

- Bem, ele não fumava, e Sara achou uma ponta de cigarro na pia. Eu tirei as impressões da maçaneta. Talvez, seja alguma do assassino. Talvez o DNA, da bituca, seja do nosso homem... Deseje-nos sorte, Griss.

O supervisor levantou a sobrancelha e cravou seus olhos em Nick.

- A sorte não tem nada a ver com isso: são as evidências, que dirão alguma coisa!

- Certamente, mas... – E Nick já falava pro ar, porque Grissom já tinha ido embora.

O olhar desacorçoado do CSI procurou por Sara, que sentada num sofá, folheava, desinteressadamente, uma revista.

- Era só um modo de dizer. Eu...

- Eu sei o que você quis dizer, e, acredite-me: ele também sabe!

- Então por quê?

- Porquê é divertido vê-lo sem jeito!

Sara tomou seu café em silêncio, pensando no que Grissom realmente, representava para ela. Tinha noção de amá-lo, mas não tinha ideia do quanto. A imagem do seu casamento fracassado, não lhe saía da cabeça, muito embora, Richard nunca a fizera perder o fôlego, como Grissom. Era outra coisa...

Não sabia qual era o pensamento dele a respeito, porque ele era muito fechado. Ela era muito discreta, mas tinha se insinuado, algumas vezes. Ele, ou se fazia de desentendido, ou lhe respondia mal.

Sara não sabia o que pensar, porque ele ora lhe comia com olhos gulosos, ora parecia-lhe completamente ausente, completamente alheio aos seus encantos. O procedimento dele era muito estranho. Chegara a dizer que Sara devia ter uma vida. Mas ela viu, que era da boca pra fora. Ele sempre reagia muito mal, quando algum marmanjo se aproximava de Sara. Nem mesmo o inofensivo Greg, escapava ao seu ciúme. Nessas horas, parecia um menininho, de quem tiram seu brinquedo favorito. Ela se sentiu confusa, sendo jogada de um lado para o outro, como uma bola de tênis...

Em sua sala Grissom pensava, no seu comportamento covarde. Amava aquela mulher, mas medroso, não ousava se arriscar. Tinha uma atuação desconcertante nessa história. Era ambíguo do começo ao fim. Ora, prometia-lhe o céu; e se a coisa esquentasse, ameaçando sair de controle, mostrava-lhe o inferno. Geralmente por olhares, porque normalmente, os lábios permaneciam mudos.

Era torturante viver assim, dividido entre o querer e o dever. Queria ela longe, para não sofrer tentações; mas ao mesmo tempo, sentia saudades e precisava tê-la por perto. Essa terrível dualidade, acabava com os nervos de ambos.

Sara e Nick receberam por fim, os relatórios que tanto esperavam. As impressões digitais eram do próprio Bruce, da empregada, que vinha uma vez por semana, de um ex-condenado Vic Suarez, que havia saído há poucos meses, da penitenciária, e que combinava com o DNA da ponta de cigarro e a quarta digital, parcial, parecia não combinar com ninguém conhecido.

- Vic Suarez, hein? Parece que temos nosso suspeito aqui, Sara! Vou falar com O'Riley, agora mesmo! – Nick estava exultante.

- Ok! – Foi a resposta mecânica de Sara, que pensava em que ligação um ex-presidiário poderia ter com o aposentado


	4. Chapter 4

watch?v=vORPNDhRtGU&feature=related

Capítulo 4

O'Riley trouxe Vic Suarez para interrogatório. Assim que leu sua ficha, viu que ele não poderia ter feito parte do passado de Bruce: tinha apenas 30 anos e viera ao país com dez, justo quando Bruce teria quase cinquenta anos. Ele não fazia parte do passado do aposentado, portanto. Acompanhando o interrogatório, do lado de fora, Sara não perdia nem um lance. Pelo vidro, sentia a frustração de Nick.

Ela também achava o salvadorenho culpado. Contudo, só podiam colocá-lo no apartamento e mesmo assim, sem data definida. A própria faxineira estivera lá há cinco dias. Quanto ao motivo, Vic dissera que travaram conhecimento, num supermercado e Bruce dava-lhe bons conselhos. Os vizinhos do aposentado, afirmaram não conhecer Vic, o que não importava muito, porque esse comportamento combinava com o jeito de Bruce agir.

Então, deram suporte às declarações do salvadorenho, sendo a morte de Bruce Masterson, dada como acidental. Nick deixou a sala visivelmente irritado. Sara foi consolá-lo, como podia.

- Não sou preconceituoso, Sara, mas sinto na pele, que ele é culpado!

- Sei como é, meu querido!- Segurava o ombro dele. – Não se pode ganhar todas!

Sara não quis pôr água quente, naquela fervura, mas ela tinha a mesma sensação do amigo.

Quinze dias mais tarde, ela e Warrick foram averiguar um atropelamento fatal, onde o motorista se evadiu.

- Detesto caras que atropelam e fogem! Muitas vezes a vítima ainda está viva e o socorro imediato, poderia salvá-la – declarou Warrick indignado.

Sara não o ouviu direito, porque descendo da SUV, ela avistou Brass ao lado do corpo, segurando uma bolsa de verniz, preta.

- Vai passear? – Brincou com capitão.

- Estava vendo a identidade da vítima. Essa bolsa é dela.

- Uma senhora! – Exclamou Sara observando o corpo.

- Imogene Roberts, 77 anos, e segundo este papel, sofria de Mal de Alzeihmer, aqui também tem seu endereço e que não é a primeira vez, que a vovó escapole... – disse o capitão, entregando um papel dobrado a Sara.

Ela leu e passou o papel a Warrick, que disse alto:

- Rua Colorado? Fica a duas quadras daqui! Com essa doença? Seria mais bem vigiada, numa casa de repouso!

- Bem, vou telefonar. A família deve estar preocupada, com sua ausência... - disse Brass, pegando o papel de volta.

- Diga que eu e Sara daremos uma passada; queremos fazer umas perguntas!

- Iremos logo, assim que processarmos o local. – Garantiu a CSI, batendo umas fotos.

Warrick avistou um hidrante, meio torto, na calçada.

- Ei,Sara ,fotografe aqui, sim?O carro deve ter batido aqui, Há manchas de tinta azul no hidrante.

- Transferência? – Questionou Sara, entre um clique e outro.

- É o que penso; levarei uma amostra disso ao laboratório. Vamos ver o que Hodges tem a dizer sobre isso! – Disse Warrick, enquanto raspava o hidrante e, punha o produto obtido, num saquinho próprio.

Sara reparou em marcas de pneu e sangue. Imaginou que aquele devia ser o ponto do atropelamento. Tirou fotos e recolheu sangue, que acreditava ser da vítima. Warrick foi tirar uma impressão do pneu, com papel transparente. Junto a outras marcas mais apagadas, esta se sobressaía, por ser mais recente e parecer "acelerar", pouco adiante do sangue.

Sara olhou o corpo e não achou nada relevante ao caso. Um pouco depois, estavam na residência de Imogene Roberts. Era um sobradinho rosa, bem modesto. Àquela hora da noite uma mulher de seus trinta e poucos anos os atendeu meio receosa. Relaxou, quando eles se apresentaram.

- O capitão Brass avisou que vocês viriam. Mas, entrem, é melhor sairmos da rua!

O interior da casa confirmou as impressões de os Roberts serem pessoas de poucas posses. Sara apresentou seus sentimentos à mulher, que vista na luz, parecia bem mais velha do que era, e mostrava cansaço também.

- Obrigada! Aceitam alguma coisa?

Sara recusou pelos dois, e vendo a mulher vermelha, julgou que fosse de chorar. Pensou que ela fosse filha de Imogene.

- Oh não! Sou a nora. Desculpe,foi falha minha, sou Caroline Roberts,, mulher do filho único de Imogene: Freddie! Ele não está aqui, porque está trabalhando: arranjou um bico à noite, sabe como é, para ajudar nas despesas...

Sara prestou atenção em vários porta-retratos sobre um móvel. Pegou um deles, em que apareciam três meninos, estando o maior, por volta dos doze anos.

- São seus?

- Sim, são meus filhos: Freddie Jr, Peter e Amos. Este último tem o nome do meu sogro, morto um pouco antes dele nascer. Ele era da polícia, como vocês.

Sara então explicou que eles não eram policiais, e sim, cientistas, não terminou a frase, contudo, porque sua atenção foi chamada por outro porta-retratos. O retrato lhe parecia bem familiar. Doze pessoas sorridentes sentadas à volta de uma mesa. - Conheciam Bruce Masterson? – Perguntou Sara intrigada.

- Sim, ele, minha sogra e outros dez, foram o júri de um caso muito comentado na época; Sam Phelps, não sei se conhece. Ficaram muito amigos. A foto foi tirada por esse grandão aqui,: Rufus. Rufus Beckham, se não me engano. Ou o jurado número três, como dizia Imogene. Ele telefonava muito para ela, até três anos atrás...

- O que houve há três anos?

Caroline deu de ombros: não sabia, teriam de perguntar a ele. Só sabia que Imogene passou a sofrer de Alzheimer por aquela época. Foi buscar o endereço, numa agenda da sogra. Escreveu-o num pedaço de papel e entregou-o para Sara.

– Falou em Bruce Masterson. Conheceu-o? – Perguntou a desconfiada Caroline.

- Sim, infelizmente ele não estava em seus melhores dias: estava MORTO!- Respondeu Sara.. -Um rádio elétrico caiu em sua banheira!

.- Oh! Não fiquei sabendo! – Caroline fez um ar consternado. – Bem, é a vida, suponho! Veja o que aconteceu com Imogene! Não é a primeira vez que ela foge. Eu cozinho para fora e não posso ficar vinte e quatro horas por dia, vigiando-a. No fim, acho que foi melhor assim... - um suspiro acompanhou suas palavras.

Um profundo silêncio se seguiu. Sara, com o porta-retratos nas mãos, não sabia o que dizer.

- Não me entendam mal. Não é que eu não gostasse de Imogene; ela foi boa pra mim, me ajudou muito, quando veio morar comigo! Mas essa doença... é terrível sabe.. E cara também! Eu e Freddie estamos exaustos, de tanto trabalhar, para pagar as contas... O tratamento de quem nem reconhece você! Talvez agora, possamos descansar, um pouco!

- Isso não ocorreria, se ela estivesse numa casa de repouso! – Não se aguentou Warrick.

- Elas são caras, não podemos arcar... Discutimos tanto a respeito, mas Freddie não queria a mãe internada num asilo qualquer! Como coisa, que no estado dela, ela notasse alguma diferença...

U m rápido ressentimento ocupou os olhos da mulher. Sara, ainda não sabia o que falar. Pôs o retrato em seu lugar e viu que ele ocupava um lugar de destaque, no móvel.

- Pelo visto, essa foto era muito importante, para sua sogra.

- Sim quando ela estava boa, tinha muito carinho e muito orgulho dela: foi o seu momento. Ela sentiu-se importante! - Caroline parecia ver algo, com os olhos da memória: seus olhos estavam brilhantes. – Coisas de gente velha! – Concluiu, dando de ombros.

Deixaram o sobradinho,taciturnos. Cada qual, preso a seus pensamentos.

- Você vai à casa de Rufus?- Indagou Sara, entrando na SUV.

Warrick olhou para o seu relógio, antes de responder.

- Hoje, não, já é tarde! Iremos amanhã! Temos o que processar...

Foram direto ao laboratório. Enquanto Warrick ficou entretido com as marcas de pneu, Sara se via às voltas com Hodges, para tentar identificar a mancha azul no hidrante. Depois de algum tempo, Sara voltou à sala de Hodges. Ele já tinha uma resposta para ela:

- É mesmo tinta de automóvel azul cobalto, tinta original, dos anos 80, da Plymouth, sei porque meu pai tinha um desses, modelo 86...

- Obrigada, Hodges! – Cortou Sara, pegando o papel e já saindo à procura de Warrick.

Encontrou-o numa sala, comparando vários tipos de pneus.

- O motorista dirigia em Chrysler ou um Plymouth 87- disse Warrick.

- Vim chamá-lo, para assistirmos a autópsia de Imogene. O Doc mandou nos avisar!

Os dois foram até lá e Sara perguntou se o doutor tinha algo de novo para eles. O Dr. Robbins ajeitou os pequenos óculos sobre o seu nariz, e disse-lhes apenas que aquela mulher tinha sido vítima de atropelamento. Apresentava algumas fraturas pelo corpo e uma enorme hemorragia devido a uma perfuração do pulmão, por uma vértebra e, ruptura do baço e de um rim. Todos os ferimentos consistentes com um atropelamento.

-Como sabem num atropelamento as pernas, abaixo do joelho são atingidas primeiro, então, conforme a velocidade do veículo, vítima cai sobre o carro ou na rua...

- E... – fez Warrick.

- Ela caiu sobre o capô, olhe esta marca, na coxa, pouco acima do joelho...

- Parece um P invertido para mim – falou Warrick.

- Para mim também! – Declarou Sara. – Isso resolve tudo: ela foi atropelada por um Plymouth 87, azul cobalto!

Enquanto Sara agradecia o Dr. Robbins, Warrick ia célere descobrir quem seria o motorista. Acreditando que agora tudo seria esclarecido, Sara andava sem pressa pelos corredores. Num deles, cruzou com Grissom. Sentiu a contragosto [porque não sabia, o que ele sentia], o coração acelerar e quase sair pela boca.

- De onde está vindo? – Ouviu aquela voz, que a fazia arrepiar-se toda.

– Do necrotério! "_Pare com. isso! Que coisa irritante, Sara! É apenas um homem!" –_ Recriminou-se, em pensamento.

O que não estava claro, naquele momento, para ambos, era que Grissom não era apenas "um homem", para ela; nem Sara era apenas "uma mulher", para ele: eram "almas gêmeas" destinadas a se encontrarem e ficarem juntas para sempre.

Estou indo para lá também.

- Vai acompanhar autópsia do seu caso?

- Sim.

Enquanto levavam essa conversinha mole, os olhos de um e outro se imantavam e voluptuosamente, tinham outro tipo de conversa. Muito mais profunda onde despiam um ao outro, atiravam-se famélicos, um sobre o outro e fundiam-se num só.

Sara foi ao encontro de Warrick, meio tonta ainda. Ele contou que havia encontrado quatro proprietários de Plymouth 87, azul cobalto, em Vegas. Estranhou que Sara parecia distraída, aparentando dar pouca atenção aos nomes achados.

- Você tem alguma coisa, Sara?

- Estou bem! Por que teria alguma coisa? – E depois disse como quem acorda de um transe. – Dê os nomes para Brass e seus homens investigarem.

Warrick foi entregar aquela listinha pro capitão, mas achou o comportamento de Sara, muito estranho. Achava que, normalmente, ia querer investigar ela mesma. Enfim...

À tarde se encontravam na agradável e ensolarada, casa de Rufus Beckham. No momento, estavam sentados frente a sua viúva. Sim: viúva! Descobriram que ele tinha morrido.

- Caiu do telhado, e quebrou o pescoço. Ridículo, não?

- Sinto muito! Disse Sara.

- Já vai fazer três anos... - suspirou a sorridente viúva.

- Ele não trabalhava em construções? – Perguntou Warrick.

- Justamente! Isso que torna tudo ridículo: ele estava acostumado a se equilibrar em andaimes a grandes alturas! Foi cair do seu telhado, arrumando uma simples antena de TV... Uma ironia do destino! – Falou agora sério, a Sra. Beckham.

Sara não sabia o que dizer para aquela mulher, que no seu entender, sorria demais. Sorria de quê afinal? O marido tinha morrido de uma queda do telhado. Qual era a graça nisto? Perguntou à Sra Beckham da fotografia, ela foi até a estante, onde pegou um porta-retratos.

- Esta? Era muito importante para Rufus. Nós estávamos noivos, me lembro bem desse julgamento... Foi um caso muito comentado na época.. Vi na televisão: a mulher apareceu viva e Sam Phelps foi solto! Quem diria! Rufus, eu e todo mundo achava que ele era culpado! Principalmente depois daquele perito, ter descoberto aquela enorme mancha de sangue na sala. Aliás, de quem era aquele sangue, Srta. Sidle?

Sara balançou a cabeça. Não fazia ideia; mas de qualquer forma, sentiu um súbito mal estar e um mau pressentimento, de que Grissom estava em perigo. Sacudiu a cabeça, como querendo afastar aquelas ideias insidiosas da mente. Dizia a si mesma, que era uma cientista inteligente; não uma criatura tola, que se deixaria levar por superstições.

Mas não se convencia. Seu instinto feminino, falava mais alto. E ela não sabia a quem devia escutar. De repente, sentiu uma grande boa vontade com a "viúva alegre". Perguntou-lhe de Rufus.

- Ele era um homem muito ativo e sempre, de bom humor. Acho que nunca o vi, sem um sorriso, nos lábios. Ele dizia que a vida era muito curta, para vivermos aborrecidos – suspirou a Sra. Beckham. – Parecia que ele sabia que sua vida seria curta... Ele só tinha 29 anos, quando morreu...

Ela foi até lá dentro e voltou com algumas fotografias.

- Aqui está o que restou dele!

- Os CSI's debruçaram-se curiosos sobre as fotos e viram um homem grande, que aparentava medir mais de 1,90 m, roliço, entalado num smoking azul, ao lado de uma noiva esfuziante. Em outro instantâneo, ele segurava orgulhoso e sorridente, um menino loiro, pequeno e muito parecido com ele.

- Nosso filho Joy, tinha só dois anos, quando Rufus nos deixou. Tem sido minha alegria, desde então. O nome dele foi bem apropriado. Meu marido estava inspirado ao escolhê-lo.

Chegaram à foto seguinte. Nela, Rufus estava abraçado a um sujeito de compleição média, moreno, com uns olhos escuros furtivos, que inspiravam pouca confiança. Sara sentiu um enorme mal estar, olhando aquele retrato. Warrick perguntou à viúva:

- Era amigo dele? Algum vizinho?

A mulher olhou para a foto:

- É\ Stan Wolf. Um colega. Trabalhava na construtora há cerca de um ano... Meu marido gostava muito dele. Ele estava aqui, no dia em que Rufus se acidentou...

- Aqui onde, Sra. Beckham? Na casa a senhora quer dizer... – Perguntou Warrick.

- Não, no telhado, com Rufus.

- Quer dizer que tinha alguém lá, com seu marido? – Manifestou-se Sara inquieta.

- Sim, Stan estava com ele! Rasgou sua camisa, tentando segurá-lo... Não conseguiu, Rufus era um homem grande... pesado...

- A senhora lembra se alguém do CSI esteve aqui? – Indagou Warrick.

-Creio que sim. Já vi gente vestida como vocês antes...

- Já ouviu falar de Vic Suarez?- Sara perguntou à Sra. Beckham.

A moça franziu a testa e respondeu que não. A CSI insistiu; a Sra. Beckham respondeu-lhe:

- Com esse nome tão estranho eu saberia se o conhecesse, não? O que ele fez, afinal?

- Ele é um ex-presidiário, suspeito da morte de Bruce Masterson, que seu marido conhecia.

- Cheguei a conhecê-lo também... Mas que coincidência...

- O que é coincidência, Sra. Beckham? – Perguntou Warrick.

- Stan era um ex-presidiário também!

- Um ex-detento? – E uma ruga formava-se na testa de Sara.

.


	5. Chapter 5

watch?v=HM14BYTPY_I&feature=related

Capítulo 5

- Não se atreva a ter ideias, Srta. Sidle! Alguém precisa empregar essas criaturas! Todos merecem uma segunda chance! A morte de Rufus foi um acidente, trágico e triste, mas ainda assim, um acidente, não é?

Cravou seus olhos claros e ingênuos em Sara, que percebeu naquela interrogação um certo receio do seu mundinho de faz de conta ruir. A perita pensou que não lhe competia esse papel, não sem ter evidências, onde se apoiar, pelo menos.

- Engana-se, Sra. Beckham! Não tenho ideia nenhuma!

Na SUV, sem olhares recriminadores, Sara desabafava com o companheiro;

- Se ela quer bancar a Polyana e jogar o jogo do contente, tudo bem para mim. Mas penso que tem coisa grossa, por trás disso.

- Você pensa mesmo isso, não Sara?

- Ora, não posso acreditar que duas pessoas tenham morrido em "acidentes" e uma morreu atropelada e pelo menos duas, conheciam ex- detentos. Pessoas que pertenceram a um mesmo grupo de jurado, em cerca de quinze anos...

- Pode ser coincidência...

Sara encarou- o e disse que como Grissom costumava falar: não existem coincidências. Warrick sorriu de leve. Sara vivia repetindo citações e gestos de Grissom. Nessa altura, todos no laboratório, já percebiam a queda dela por ele. O que gostariam de saber era se o interesse era recíproco, porque o comportamento dele era enigmático e muito fechado, quanto a isso.

Chegando ao laboratório Warrick foi verificar quem foram os CSI's envolvidos na morte de Rufus. Certo que fazia algum tempo, mas não se lembrava de ninguém falando de um caso Beckham. Sara pretendia ler a transcrição do julgamento de Phelps. Talvez encontrasse algo ali...

Enquanto ela lia, na sala de descanso, Warrick entrou, meio estabanadamente.

- Sabe quem verificou a queda de Rufus?

E como Sara não fizesse a mínima ideia, ele contou:

- Ecklie e Peter... Foi coisa do turno do dia...

- E?...

- E... NADA!

- E o Ecklie, enxerga lá alguma coisa?

- E você, o que encontrou?

- Um monte de arbitrariedades, que anulariam esse julgamento... Não sei como o advogado dele, deixou isso passar...

Warrick espremeu os olhos, para a pasta que ela estava vendo. Sorriu satisfeito ao achar o que procurava.

- Ah! Quem cuidou do caso foi o Dr. Kevin Jackson. Vamos fazer uma visitinha a esse cavalheiro,

- Mas agora? Vamos nos atrasar para nosso turno!

- Ei, Sara, estamos trabalhando! Isto, não é diversão! Qualquer coisa, me acerto com Grissom depois...

- Ora, que diabo... Vamos nessa... – falou a CSI, se levantando...

Eles se dirigiram ao elevador, mas assim que a porta se abriu, Brass saiu dele, falando pros dois:

- Ainda bem que os encontro! Tenho notícias do atropelamento. Sabe aquela listinha que você me deu, Warrick? Pois bem; três estão intactos. O quarto carro é o que atropelou a Sra. Roberts. Foi encontrado depenado, há três quadras de onde mora o dono: Jeff Rourke, saído há seis meses, da Penitenciária Estadual!

Sara olhou para Warrick, com cara de 'eu não falei?". O capitão percebeu e disse:

- Não comemore ainda Sara ninguém foi preso!-

- Como assim? Foi este o carro que atropelou Imogene, não? – Replicou a CSI, confusa.

- O carro sim; o motorista não se sabe..

.Como não se sabe? – Disse Sara alterada.

- Temos a queixa de roubo, assinada por ele. Não posso fazer nada!

- E vamos deixar por isso mesmo?Você vai deixar uma tecnicidade impedi-lo?

- O que você quer que eu faça? A lei está do lado dele. Estou com as mãos atadas, Sara! Vocês têm algo pra mim? Algo consistente que o ponha atrás das grades?

Sara largou os braços ao longo do corpo, desanimada. Repetia baixinho "isso é muito injusto!", qual menina birrenta. Warrick tentava a todo custo tirá-la de lá. Ela não percebia, mas sua fala alterada, já produzia cochichos e comentários. Warrick não queria que Ecklie, saísse de sua sala e a encontrasse assim: nervosa, parecendo estar brigando com Brass. Empurrou a moça pro elevador que voltava.

- Vamos Sara! Ou não encontraremos o Dr. Jackson.

Duas noites mais tarde, era madrugada, quando Sara e Grissom voltavam de Henderson, aonde foram investigar um crime. A SUV transitava sozinha, numa estrada deserta. Os ocupantes do veículo, só não prestavam atenção ao fato porque estavam entretidos, numa discussão.

- Mas você há de convir, que três mortes em quinze anos são um pouco demais... Quatro, aliás; vendo os autos do julgamento, Warrick viu um nome que ele se lembrou de ter atendido com você: Beatrice Logan...

Grissom no volante, fez esforço para lembrar-se. Por fim, seu rosto iluminou-se.

- Sim, Beatrice, suicídio por narcotrópico, coisa de seis meses atrás. Que eu me lembre, nós dois concluímos que foi suicídio.

- Que seja! Mas ainda tem as outras vítimas. Todas conheciam ou de uma forma ou de outra, tinham alguma coisa a ver, com ex-presidiário.

- E , então?

- Então, que é tudo muito estranho você, não acha?

- Acho que você está querendo estabelecer uma conexão entre essas mortes...

- Nem sei direito o que estou fazendo. Sinto algo aí, por baixo de tudo! Mas não sei o que é...

Grissom sorriu. Ela ficava encantadora, com aquele arzinho de dúvida, pendurado no rosto. Aquele jeitinho confuso... Ela era muito inteligente sem dúvida, mas quanto a esses jurados, estava exagerando e se atrapalhando...

- Falando em presidiários, curioso o comportamento de Phelps...

- Sim? Por que?

- Li a transcrição do julgamento: um horror! Esse julgamento não deveria ir em frente...

- Em minha opinião, este caso nem deveria ter ido a julgamento; isso foi resultado das ambições eleitoreiras do juiz Peters... – Declarou Grissom, compenetrado na direção.

- Bem, Warrick conhecia o advogado dele, então fomos lhe perguntar porque ele entrou com o pedido de anulação do julgamento e, logo o retirou...Confesso que isso me intrigava!

- E? ...

- Ele retirou a pedido do próprio cliente. Isto não é estranho? Alguém inocente que quer permanecer preso? – E Sara fez um gesto com a cabeça, querendo dizer que Phelps não regulava bem.

- Qual foi o motivo que ele deu?

- Nenhum! Disse ao advogado que voltariam a isso num "momento oportuno". – Ela enfatizou com as mãos o uso das aspas. – Não é estranho?

- Sim é.

- Aliás, tudo que envolve Sam Phelps é esquisito; a começar com ele mesmo!

- Sara... – e Grissom deu uma boa gargalhada com ela.

-É verdade, que você achou uma enorme mancha de sangue, no soalho? – Perguntou Sara, depois de um pouco.

- Sim, mas agora ficou claro, que não era da mulher de Phelps.

- Do que ou de quem, seria?

- Isso eu já não sei! - Ele deu de ombros. – Só perguntando...

Então "alguém lá em cima", resolveu dar uma ajuda no romance dos dois, antes que essa lenga-lenga infernal acabasse com tudo. De repente, sem aviso, o carro morreu. Ali, bem no meio do nada, simplesmente cismou que não andaria mais.

Ele ainda girou a chave na ignição algumas vezes. Sem sucesso, pois o carro tinha morrido mesmo. Saiu do veículo e abriu o capô. Aquele homem que entendia de tudo, não entendia muito de automóveis... Nem de mulheres; ninguém é perfeito.

Sara saiu do carro e puxou mais para frente, o casaquinho de lã.

- Nossa, como está frio, aqui fora!

- É natural, Sara!Temos um clima de deserto: um sol infernal, durante o dia e ventos gelados à noite...

- Já achou o problema da SUV?

- Nnão, ainda não! – Olhou pra cima. – Acho que vem chuva por aí e das grossas!

Sara olhou para cima e, apesar de não terem uma noite estrelada, não havia uma nuvem carregada no céu. É Grissom não entendia de tudo afinal! E daí? Ela não estava procurando nem um mecânico, nem um homem do tempo!

Ela, que entendia bastante de carros, resolveu dar uma olhada, pois se dependessem de Grissom, não sairiam de lá, e ela estava tiritando de frio. Encostou-se ao capô resoluta.

- Deixa eu dar uma olhadinha no motor, Grissom! – E, pensou, mas não falou, "antes que a gente morra de velhice e de frio!".

Ele se afastou um pouco para dar lugar a ela. Sara deu uma boa olhada e cinco minutos depois, apontou para uma pecinha, que parecia estar solta:

- É esta peça, precisa ser trocada! Chame o guincho para tirar a gente daqui!

´- Não dá pra arrumar, em caráter emergencial?

- Não. Nem que nossas vidas dependessem disso! – Respondeu ela, dramática.

Grissom pegou seu celular e tentou ligar. Vendo que ele não conseguia, ela perguntou o que estava acontecendo. Ele respondeu com seu jeito de garoto, que adotava sempre que estava errado.

- Acho que me esqueci de recarregar..

Sara deu um suspiro e pegou o seu, em sua bolsa:

- Ok, pegue o meu! Essas coisas precisam recar...

.Não terminou a frase, porque Grissom fazia uma careta e olhava para cima. Ela olhou também e recebeu um pingo no olho...


	6. Chapter 6

watch?v=sDZQWNo8Ol8&feature=related

Capítulo 6

- CHUVA?

Ela ia correr e se abrigar no carro, quando ele a segurou pelos braços:

- Aonde vai? Sei de um lugar bem melhor, onde inclusive você poderá tomar um chá bem quentinho e se esquentar, frente a uma lareira!

O convite lhe pareceu tentador e ela aceitou, bem em tempo, de uma chuva colossal, desabar sobre eles. Ele tirou a jaqueta e cavalheirescamente, a estendeu, sobre suas cabeças... A princípio andaram depressa, depois correram. Dez minutos depois chegaram a uma rústica cabana, pingando da cabeça aos pés e com a jaqueta de camurça, completamente inutilizada. Ele olhou para a jaqueta inútil, e soltou desolado, um profundo suspiro. Sara batia o queixo, parecendo uma castanhola humana. Grissom pediu-lhe um grampo, um clipe, um alfinete, o que ela tivesse, que servisse para abrir a porta. Revirando sua bolsa, ela disse:

- Vamos invadir? Pensei ter ouvido que conhecia o dono!

- E conheço... Francamente Sara, você não achou que eu invadiria a cabana de um desconhecido, não?

Ela ficou atônita e, parou um instante de castanholar. Achou um alfinete de segurança e passou para ele, que se agachou e ficou mexendo na fechadura com o alfinete. Depois de vê-lo, cutucando a porta, sem resultado, ela, a quem o frio deixava mal-humorada, manifestou-se.

- O quê foi, agora?

- Não estou conseguindo puxar a lingueta...

- Saia pra lá, que eu mesma faço isso!

Meteu-se no lugar de Grissom, e para o espanto dele, abriu rápido a porta.

- Pronto! – Sacudiu os ombros. – É uma questão de prática!

Entraram na cabana. Ele desconfiado, perguntou-lhe aonde havia adquirido tal prática. Ela respondeu-lhe com simplicidade.

- Na faculdade, se gente chegasse mais tarde, encontrava a porta do edifício do dormitório trancada, então...

Ele disse que ia sair, por um momento, para buscar a lenha como ela fizesse um ar de dúvida, ele disse logo:

-O lugar onde fica a lenha, é coberto, não se preocupe! Tire essa roupa molhada, e me espere: logo ela estará secando, perto da lareira.

Sara deu um largo sorriso e assim que ele saiu, despiu suas roupas molhadas e enxugou-se com uma das muitas toalhas que achou no banheiro. Ela saiu do banheiro enxugando seus cabelos. Usando só calcinha e sutiã, tiritava de frio. Viu uma espécie de Arca aos pés da cama. Ela tinha lençóis, colchas e cobertores. Sara mais do que depressa, enrolou-se num cobertor marrom e pegou um verde para Grissom.

Resolveu olhar o lugar onde estava. Só sabia que estavam no séc. XXI, porque havia luz elétrica. A cabana era de fato rústica: por fora era feita de madeira, com uma chaminé de tijolos. Por dentro, era construída em alvenaria, pintada de branco. Era calafetada, o que não impedia Sara de sentir frio. Ela era um cômodo só; cozinha, sala e quarto dividiam o mesmo espaço. Só o banheiro era um aposento fechado. Era o único lugar onde se usufruía um pouco de privacidade.

Deu uma boa olhada na cabana. No lado esquerdo ficava a cozinha: tinha uma pia, uma janela ornada por uma cortina xadrez, branco e verde: no canto ficava um fogão à lenha encimado por uma coifa, que desembocava na parede. Ao lado havia um guarda- comida, antigo de madeira. Mais para frente, uma mesa quadrada de madeira, acompanhada por duas cadeiras de madeira, com assento de palhinha.

Aí vinha a porta do banheiro; uma enorme, antiga e pesada, cama de casal, com uma colcha verde, feita do mesmo tecido grosso, da cortina da frente. Ao seu lado, ficava um pequeno guarda- roupa, antigão também, como tudo.

A sala era todo o resto da cabana: uma poltrona verde, de encosto alto, duas marquesas; uma pequena estante com romances antigos e novelas policiais dos anos 40, com capas gastas de tanto manuseio e uma mesinha de centro, larga e baixinha. Pronto, era toda a cabana. Grissom chegou, com uns gravetos raquíticos, nos braços.

-E a lenha?

- O último que usou se esqueceu de repor – falou tão baixo, que Sara precisou esticar as orelhas, para ouvi-lo.

- E agora? Como ficamos?

- Bem com isso nem faremos fogo na lareira, nem conseguiremos ferver a água pro chá! - Estava desolado, por decepcionar Sara desse jeito.

Sara estava de fato desapontada com ele. Como lhe acontecia sempre, ele prometia mundos e fundos e ela acreditava para no fim, não ver nem os mundos, nem os fundos. Olhou para o supervisor e reparou que ele estava pingando. Disse com energia:

- Vá tirar essa roupa molhada antes que se resfrie! No banheiro têm toalhas para você se enxugar e enrole-se nisto aqui! – Deu para ele, o cobertor verde.

Após pouco tempo, Grissom saiu do banheiro usando apenas sua cueca e enrolado, naquele cobertor. Sentada numa marquesa, Sara não parava de tremer:

- Ainda com frio? – Viu que ela confirmava com a cabeça. – Acho que por ter se molhado, você está com um frio interno, pois aqui dentro não está tão frio...

- Pode não estar, mas que eu sinto, eu sinto\! – Disse ela castanholando os dentes.

Grissom abria frenético, os compartimentos do guarda-comida, até achar uma garrafa com um restinho de conhaque. Encheu meio copo e entregou-o a Sara:

- Beba isto!

Ela obedeceu e fez uma careta, a bebida forte parecia fogo caindo em suas entranhas, além do que tinha um gosto horrível; de remédio.

- Ótimo! Você está tomando com fim medicinal, mesmo. Vamos, tome o resto! – Ordenou ele.

Sara obedeceu e tomou de uma vez, o que restava da bebida. Mas, não deixou de fazer uma cara horrível.

- Ora, vamos não é tão ruim assim!

- Quer apostar? – Falou ela, sentindo uma mistura curiosa, de frio e calor.

Ela reparou que ele se movia com desembaraço, pela cabana. Perguntou se ele viera muitas vezes ali.

- Algumas... Aqui é muito tranquilo, muito sossegado...

"Pudera! É no meio de lugar nenhum!", pensou Sara.

-Trouxe mulheres?

Na mesma hora em que fez a pergunta, arrependeu-se. Era um assunto muito particular, muito pessoal; só evidenciava que ela era ciumenta. Grissom suspendeu a sobrancelha.

- Não, você foi a primeira... Quer dizer... Você não veio comigo... Quer dizer, veio... Mas não nesse sentido... – Ele se enredava cada vez mais.

Sara sorriu e olhou para baixo. Não era preciso muito, para ele tropeçar nele mesmo.

- Passou o frio? – Ele perguntou depois de um pouco.

- Nem sei dizer...

- E a cabeça como está?

- Pesada... Você está querendo me embebedar, Grissom?

Grissom fechou a cara; como ela podia pensar que ele lhe faria mal, de alguma forma? Ele tinha um carinho especial, por Sara. Inclusive, ela recebia um tratamento diferenciado. Ela não percebia?

- Se você ainda sente frio, só nos resta tentar a maneira dos esquimós.

- Esquimós? – Sara não sabia o que era, mas sentia que havia uma enorme possibilidade de dar errado. Afinal, ela era ela: uma pessoa sem sorte...

- Para enfrentar aquele frio, eles aproveitam o calor gerado pelo corpo...

Sara não entendeu onde ele queria chegar com aquilo e transpareceu no rosto que não tinha entendido. Grissom levou a outra marquesa a sua frente e explicou, meio sem jeito:

- Um corpo gera calor certo? Pois bem eles tiram a roupa, o que impediria o calor de circular. Ficam juntos embaixo de um cobertor e o calor dos dois os aquecem – disse ele abrindo seu cobertor e abraçando a perita.

- Safadinhos esses esquimós, hein?

- Por favor, Sara! Não percamos o rigor científico! – Ele falou num tom de voz, que dizia que ele falava sério.

Sara começou a sentir-se muito bem. As bochechas ficaram coradas e ela sentiu-se quente. Fosse pelo conhaque ou por aquela teoria maluca dos esquimós, ou ambas as coisas, estava funcionando. Grissom não estava assim, tão confortável.

Abraçado a ela, soube o quanto a queria; o quanto a desejava... Era fácil fingir, quando estavam vestidos, a uma distância segura, protegidos pelo profissionalismo do laboratório; mas e ali? Longe de qualquer olhar curioso, cara à cara, despidos, sozinhos naquele fim de mundo, o que aconteceria?

Engolindo em seco, tinha o suave perfume dos seus cabelos a invadir-lhe as narinas, o cérebro, a alma. Oh céus\! Vinha uma súbita e indesejada ereção; Que vergonha!O que Sara pensaria dele?

Ela sentiu o volume crescendo e achou que os homens se excitam com um graveto balançando numa árvore, como não ficar excitado naquela situação? Azarada, como se achava, não pensou nem por um minuto que tudo aquilo era por ela, pra ela...

Grissom não sabia o que fazer, esquecido que os homens são óbvios. Ao contrário das mulheres, que podem esconder segredos e fingir emoções; os homens não podem fingir nem disfarçar, porque tudo neles fica ridiculamente exposto...

Ele teve a brilhante ideia, de irem para a cama, achando que na horizontal, disfarçaria seu desejo. Só o desespero poderia sugerir uma ideia tão idiota a alguém tão inteligente. Quando ouviu o convite, Sara quase deixou cair o cobertor.

- Ora, Sara, somos adultos! - Reclamou zangado, por ela não confiar nele.

"_Por isso mesmo", _se fossem crianças, não teria razão para se preocupar, mas eram adultos; ele excitado, ela tendo uma paixonite por ele"i_sso não ia dar certo, será que ele não percebia?",_ pensava Sara. Ela não era puritana, mas o bom senso dizia que dormir com seu chefe, só por dormir não seria uma coisa boa.

- E, então Sara, você não vem? Esquentei o seu pedaço – ele já estava acomodado na cama.

Sara mandou o bom senso às favas e foi juntar-se a ele. No começo, ficaram quietinhos em seus lugares. Depois, pretextando sentir frio, ela abraçou-se nele. Ele foi recuando... e quase caiu da cama. Parou. Uma onda de calor intenso invadiu-o. Ele lutou bravamente, mas desistiu, quando percebeu que ela não oferecia resistência. Beijou-a de leve, na primeira vez, e como ela não reclamasse; foi mais fundo na segunda vez, como ela retribuísse, deixou as reservas de lado e atirou-se faminto a ela.

Ao mesmo tempo era extremamente gentil, falando palavras doces e maravilhosas em seus ouvidos. Se Sara ainda tinha alguma dúvida, de quanto o amava, ela morreu ali. Se ela também duvidava do amor dele, agora ela tinha certeza. Ela sentiu uma enorme sensação de felicidade, com direito a estrelinhas faiscantes e fogos de artifício. Ele também. Até que enfim, Sara Sidle encontrara seu homem. Após anos de busca, Gilbert Grissom havia encontrado sua mulher.

Duas forças poderosas se encontraram, engalfinharam-se, urraram, alisaram-se, confundiram-se e anularam-se, restando somente uma grande paz; infinita e repousante paz! Por isso, quando sentimos um tormento interior, seguido por um sentimento de felicidade, que não se sabe de onde vem, e a seguir sentimos uma paz aliviadora, e um silêncio que não deprime, ao contrário, nos faz bem; isto significa que duas almas gêmeas se encontraram.

Ainda meio sem jeito ela viu ele se levantar e ir até a janela, arrastando junto o cobertor verde.

- O que você está fazendo ai? Volte pra cama quentinha! - Reclamou ela com a voz pastosa de sono.

- Já vou, querida\! Estou vendo que a chuva parou e o novo dia nasceu!O sol está radiante. Se a gente não estivesse ainda úmida, nem acreditaria que caiu um toró ontem.

- Formidável! – Ela falou com ironia.

Levantou-se um pouco. Procurou seu relógio sobre o velho criado mudo, e desabou na cama. Não fazia nem duas horas, que ela havia dormido e estava exausta e sonolenta. Precisava de um pouco de sono. Mas Grissom veio sacudi-la.

- O que foi agora? – Perguntou, abrindo um olho.

- Levante-se! Warrick!

- Warrick?WARRICK? O que ele faz aqui?

- Não sei, logo saberemos! Vá pôr suas roupas no banheiro...

- Minhas roupas estão molhadas, se esqueceu?

- O que você usava embaixo do cobertor – falou impaciente, vestindo a cueca.

- Onde estão? – E como ele fizesse um gesto de procura, ela perguntou – Você as tirou deve saber onde pôs, não?

Warrick bateu á porta e gritou:

- Grissom! Sara! Vocês estão aí?

- Um momento! – Queria dar tempo, para ela ir ao banheiro.

- Achei a calcinha.

- Ótimo, querida! Vista-a!

Enquanto Sara ia ao banheiro, Grissom ia abrir a porta, para Warrick.

-Que demora, cara!


	7. Chapter 7

watch?v=1GPFCozUhE8&feature=related

Capítulo 7

- Eu precisei acordar Sara, e você sabe como são as mulheres... Está lá no banheiro, se dando uma ajeitada,,,

Warrick numa olhada viu a exiguidade da cabana. Olhou para a cama de casal.

- Vocês dormiram juntos?

- Dormimos na mesma cama... e só! Somos adultos Warrick!

O CSI não disse nada. Observou o bom humor do chefe; reparou na cama, que parecia mais um rinque de luta livre... A garrafa vazia, de conhaque, sobre a mesa... "Macacos me mordam, se não houve 'atividade' aqui. Somos adultos, uma ova", pensava, enquanto se sentava na poltrona.

- Mas o que faz aqui? Como nos encontrou?

- Bem, quando começou aquela chuva horrorosa, nos preocupamos, pois pela hora vocês deviam estar vindo pela estrada. Cath tentou sem sucesso falar com você e Sara...

- Sim, meu celular está descarregado...

Warrick olhou em volta, e achou rapidamente uma tomada...

-Aqui tem luz elétrica. Por que não o recarregou?

-Nnão sei... Acho que esqueci...

- Esqueceu? Estava isolado e esqueceu?

Grissom estava muito atrapalhado, não estava acostumado a mentir e viu que não tinha futuro nisso. Warrick sorria, se deliciando com aquilo tudo; se ajeitou para trás na poltrona. Deu um pequeno grito. Algo cutucava suas nádegas. Sara saiu do banheiro e cumprimentou-o.

O CSI mexeu-se um pouco... e pegou o sutiã de Sara.

- Mas o que é isso?

– Oh, meu sutiã!Você o achou? Devo tê-lo tirado ontem e jogado aí\

Ela nem sabia se estava sendo crível ou não. Agradeceu, jogando-lhe um "obrigada", que ele retribuiu com um sorridente "disponha". Sara voltou ao banheiro. Depois do que tinha acontecido, pensou que Grissom abriria o jogo, pelo menos aos membros da equipe. Viu que o supervisor tinha mesma a atitude inexpressiva de sempre.

Após essa interrupção, Warrick seguiu contando:...

- Continuando... Todos estavam preocupados com vocês!Eu tinha de ficar no laboratório, fazendo algumas coisas e me comprometi a assim que a chuva amainasse vir encontrar vocês. Quando vinha pela estrada, encontrei a SUV abandonada e lembrei-me da cabana do Bobby, a beira da estrada. Achei que vocês estariam aqui e de fato estavam.

Sara saiu do banheiro novamente e Warrick perguntou qual era o problema do telefone dela. Ela franziu a testa como se ele falasse outra língua.

- Cath tentou e não conseguiu falar com nenhum dos dois. O Grissom já disse que o celular dele estava descarregado e o seu?

- O meu não tem problema algum: apenas está desligado.

- DESLIGADO? Mas como, se vocês estavam precisando de ajuda?

Grissom começou a gaguejar, então, ela resolveu assumir o controle da situação;..

- Eu falei pra ele pegar o meu aí começou a chover, corremos... tivemos alguns contratempos e acho, que ele acabou esquecendo...

- Que contratempos? – Perguntou Warrick, que achava que Grissom andava muito esquecido, ultimamente.

- A lenha – disse Grissom.

- É... a lenha... Justamente! – Corroborou Sara, gesticulando muito.

– Lenha? Mas vocês nem acenderam e lareira...

- Pois,é... Ele foi buscar, não tinha... Lenha...

- É... Não tinha... –disse Grissom.

Warrick não estava entendendo nada. Sacudiu a cabeça e não disse mais nada, pois viu que o chefe beirava uma síncope... Grissom pediu para Sara vestir suas roupas, o que fez a perita reagir, na hora:

- Não vou vesti-las e você também, não vai vestir as suas. Estão ainda molhadas e não vamos arriscar um resfriado! – Sara foi taxativa.

De repente, Warrick fez uma pergunta errada:

- Sem fogo, como vocês se esquentaram?

Grissom ficou vermelho, na hora. Sara achou melhor saírem logo dali, antes que Grissom tivesse um ataque. Sara tentava, mas não conseguia entender. Por que guardar segredo, de algo tão maravilhoso, que tinha acontecido, para os dois? Ela segurava a custo a vontade de gritar a plenos pulmões, o que lhe acontecera.

Mas era evidente que Grissom não pensava assim. Todo o seu proceder era dúbio. Eles não tiveram tempo de conversar, foram com Warrick dirigindo até a Central e de lá, cada um pegou seu carro e, enrolados nos cobertores, como índios, cada um seguiu para o seu apartamento.

Sara a se ver em casa, se jogou sobre sua cama e dormiu catorze horas seguidas. Grissom chegou e se enfiou debaixo do chuveiro. Com a água escorrendo, em sua cabeça reviveu todos os momentos daquela noite espetacular. Sem dúvida, o que sentiam, um pelo outro, não podia ser visto como uma mera atração física. Era muito mais que isso. Tinha que conversar com ela.

Quando saiu do banheiro, foi até o telefone. Chegou a tirar o fone do gancho, mas achou que ela podia estar no banho ou repousando e, ele não queria incomodar: "sempre haveria tempo", pensou, e pôs o fone no gancho, novamente.

Eles não iam se ver, porque era a folga de ambos no laboratório. Ele ficou o dia todo nessa indecisão; "ligo não ligo". Ela também, assim que acordou, pensou em falar com ele e se acertarem. Mas achava que deveria partir dele. E assim mais uma oportunidade, foi perdida...

No dia seguinte, Grissom, chegou antes do expediente, como era seu costume. Quem sempre chegava cedo também era Sara. Mas por um motivo qualquer, ela se atrasou. Ele recebeu um telefonema feminino e saiu apressado. Passou por Judy e não disse aonde ia.

Quando a hora do turno começou e Judy disse que Grissom tinha saído, sem avisar a ninguém onde estaria. Catherine achou normal: ás vezes, o excêntrico amigo fazia isso. Ela suspirou e substituiu-o, na hora de entregar as tarefas.

Sara foi falar com Brass, pedindo a sua ajuda. Devido a quatro mortes suspeitas, daqueles jurados, achava bom alertar os demais, principalmente se conhecessem e tivessem qualquer relacionamento com ex-presidiário.

- O que você está tentando provar, Sara? – Perguntou o capitão, segurando a lista de nomes, que ela lhe passou.

- Acredite-me, nem eu sei! Só que tudo é muito estranho. Deve haver uma conexão, entre essas mortes e os ex-detentos.

- Mas, veja bem, são todas mortes naturais...

- Não há nada de natural, convenhamos que quatro mortes em quinze anos é um pouco demais.

Brass não queria discutir com ela e disse que iria conversar com os jurados sobreviventes. Naquela madrugada, Sara foi para casa, sentindo-se estranha. O laboratório ficava vazio sem a presença DELE.

Na noite seguinte novamente, não o viram. Já começavam a se preocupar um pouco. Sara entrou na sala de descanso, sacudindo uns papéis na mão.

- Eu não disse que tinha algo estranho? Não forem quatro mortes, foram oito...

- Oito? – Repetiu Warrick, arregalando os olhos.

- Agora fica tudo mais claro, e já não sou tão obcecada, afinal.

- Nunca disse que era Sara.

"Você não, mas Grissom já. Onde você se meteu homem de Deus?", pensou Sara, e em voz alta falou a Warrick:

- Ou tem algo muito errado ou é o grupo de jurados, mais azarado do mundo!

Warrick deu uma risadinha nervosa. Pegou os papéis das mãos de Sara e se pôs a falar:

-Bem, o que temos, aqui: afogamento; suicídio por barbitúrico; quebra de pescoço, devido à queda; eletrocussão, atropelamento;gás; escorregamento na linha do metrô... Hummm... Tudo morte acidental, Sara...

Sara fulminou-o com o olhar. Não era possível que ninguém conseguisse ver o que dava na vista, para ela.

- Acredita em coelhinho da Páscoa também, Warrick?

- O que você quer de mim, Sara? Está tudo nos relatórios... Acidentes acontecem...

- Sem dúvida! Mas para o mesmo grupo de pessoas? Num período de quinze anos?... Não acha que esse júri é muito acidentado?...

- Não vou discutir isso...

E a discussão parou por aí, porque Catherine veio entrando, com as tarefas da noite. Outra noite sem ver Grissom... Sara se lamentava, pela sua tremenda falta de sorte... Logo agora, que ela estava amando, o homem desaparecia assim... Sem nenhuma explicação... Como se a terra o tivesse tragado!...

Naquela madrugada, ela foi ainda mais triste para a casa. Sentia uma sensação estranha, além de uma colossal dor de cabeça e uma sensação febril. Chegou em casa, olhou-se no espelho , tomou duas aspirinas e foi dormir, sentindo um rombo na alma, pela ausência de Grissom.

No dia seguinte, Nick atrás do seu caso, foi ao pátio da delegacia ver um carro de um suspeito, viu uma SUV que lhe pareceu conhecida, chegou perto e viu que era mesmo. Trouxe, a notícia para os companheiros. Todos se agitaram:

- Calma pessoal! Vou verificar com Nick, se a SUV acidentada, era mesmo de Grissom! – Disse Warrick

Catherine só exclamava "Meu Deus!", de minuto a minuto. Sara tremia toda e lastimava sua incrível falta de sorte. Exclamou que era muito injusto. Nem percebeu que tinha falado em voz alta. Catherine interpelou-a.

- A respeito de quê você está falando?

- D-d-de Grissom, de quem mais? É injusto o que aconteceu com ele!

-E o que aconteceu com ele, Sara?

- Não sei! Mas não estamos todos preocupados?

- Sim. Nem sei o que estou falando mais...

E Catherine, tão orgulhosa, tão durona, abraçou-se a Sara, que mal e mal, sustentava-se em pé. Mas aguentava-se firme, para não revelar seu segredo, como era a vontade de Grissom..Sara não soube mesmo o que fazer, quando a loira começou a chorar, se sentindo culpada:

- Fui eu que falei que estava tudo bem, nem ao menos olhei seu carro, que certamente está no estacionamento... Devíamos estar procurando por ele há dois dias, em vez disso..Se acontecer algo com ele, não vou me perdoar.

Sara não queria ouvir essas coisas. Quem precisava de consolo e colo era ela. Não se sentia em condições de consolar ninguém... Enquanto isso, Warrick e Nick, depois de terem certeza que era mesmo o carro de Grissom, pediram sua remoção para o laboratório, mas nas olhadas preliminares que deram, acharam sangue na direção,que Nick coletou, para posterior análise, no laboratório; e a arma de Grissom e alguns objetos pessoais, no porta-luvas.

- Claro que temos que verificar o sangue, de quem é; mas isto está me parecendo um acidente... - concluiu Warrick.

- Ok, mas por que não ficamos sabendo de nada? E onde está Grissom?

Via-se pela expressão de Nick, que ele estava tanto preocupado com o que viam ali, quanto com o que não sabiam.

-Leve o sangue para o Greg analisar. - Pediu Warrick.

- Aonde você vai, cara? – E Nick, segurava-o pelo braço.

- Vou ter uma conversinha com Brass. Vá e não se preocupe comigo! – Respondeu Warrick, se desvencilhando do amigo.


	8. Chapter 8

watch?v=2Fl8RI20Gko&feature=related

Capítulo 8

- Como não sabia, Jim, que policial é você?

- Olhe a minha mesa Warrick, anda atulhada de papelada, parece que todo mundo ficou maluco nessa cidade ao mesmo tempo...

- Isso não é desculpa, a placa de Grissom é bem característica...

O capitão, desde o acontecido com Holly, ficara meio que de marcação com Warrick. Foi em cima do CSI, segurou-o pela gola da camisa e vociferou:

- O que está insinuando, seu filho da mãe? Que eu não faço bem meu trabalho? Que larguei meu amigo às feras? Olhe eu não sabia, ok?

Nick chegou e separou os dois, antes que as coisas fossem longe demais, ou alguém que não devia, visse aquilo.

- Vamos, que vergonha! Pessoas da lei, se comportando como desordeiros... Não é assim que vamos encontrar Grissom. Aliás, ele seria o primeiro a recriminar essa... – encarou bem os dois e não achava palavras, para descrever aquela situação. – Perda de tempo! – Enfim, desembuchou.

- O que você faz aqui? – Perguntou Warrick, se recompondo.

- Não sou estúpido. Logo vi o que ia acontecer, quando percebi, que você estava bravo e vinha procurar Brass. Somei dois e dois, e deu cinco!Então entreguei a mostra pro Greg e vim correndo para cá. – Explicou Nick.

Embora, não dissessem nada, ambos estavam intimamente satisfeitos, com a intervenção de Nick, pois muito possivelmente, chegariam às vias de fato e ficariam muito arrependidos, depois.

Warrick queria ver onde era o local da ocorrência. Brass achou o papel, no meio de tantos outros. Warrick pegou o relatório e depois voltou com Nick para o laboratório.

- Você está muito nervoso, Warrick! Trate de se acalmar, ou as mulheres pensarão, que você sabe coisas tenebrosas, sobre o desaparecimento de Grissom!

- É justamente, por não saber nada, que estou nervoso, cara! É como se Grissom fosse tragado pela terra!

- É mesmo! Estranho para um acidente, não?

Nick coçou o queixo! De fato era estranho a vítima de um acidente de carro, sumir daquele jeito! Alguma coisa não estava se encaixando...

- Vamos ver o carro, que quero enquanto está claro,verificar esse endereço onde ocorreu o acidente. – Declarou Warrick.

Foram até o carro, e Nick falou a Warrick, que ele poderia sair que ele sozinho daria conta do recado. Warrick foi avisar as mulheres aonde ia e, acabou levando Sara a tiracolo. Ele até que não queria, mas levou, assim mesmo. Pegaram a rodovia 15 e foram longe, até o Condado de Lincoln, ao norte de Vegas, num lugar descampado e sinistro, segundo Sara:

- Aqui já é horrível durante o dia; imagine à noite?

- Eu gostaria de saber o que ele veio fazer aqui... – disse Warrick, examinando por alto o local.

O Condado de Lincoln fica ao norte do Condado de Clark, onde está Las Vegas. Ele é um dos 16 condados de Nevada. Sua maior cidade é Pioche e, sua densidade populacional é de 0,15/km ², por isso aquele vazio. E aquela região era sinistra também, porque lá ficava a mítica Área 51.

Sara já saltou da SUV, com a máquina fotográfica em punho. Olhava para o asfalto: havia sinais de uma tentativa de freada brusca e uma virada para a esquerda. A mureta de proteção fora rompida, e o veículo encontrado, 400 metros adiante. Depois da mureta havia um declive, não muito acentuado, mas extremamente rochoso.

Warrick ajudava Sara a descer aqueles dois ou três metros, enquanto lia a chave daquele mistério; o relatório dos policiais que atenderem o caso. A um dado momento, Sara viu uma trilha de pingos de sangue. A trilha ia do local onde ficou o carro, até coisa de 2m, em determinada direção; aí se interrompia definitivamente.

- O que aconteceu? – Fotografava tudo freneticamente, para não deixar um segredo que nem era ceu, embora ela fizesse parte dele, transpirar.

- Será que Grissom usava o cinto de segurança? – Perguntou Warrick, como se pensasse alto.

Sara precipitou-se a responder que sim e Warrick olhou espantado para ela.

- Ele falou para você?

- NÃO! Já andei de carro com ele, esqueceu?

- E daí? Andei mais que você e nunca prestei atenção!

- Sou observadora e você... muito distraído!

Warrick sorriu concordando e Sara respirou aliviada. Precisava tomar mais cuidado. "Nossa, estou ficando paranoica! Não consigo aguentar uma simples conversa! Preciso acabar com isso!", pensou ela, sacudindo a cabeça.

Warrick avistou uma cabana adiante, mostrou a Sara.

- É possível que o morador saiba de algo! – Resmungou Warrick, achando muito estranho o que estava acontecendo.

Andaram mais ou menos 1 km, até chegar à cabana. As distâncias enganam muito no deserto; o que parece estar logo ali, às vezes encontra-se muito longe e vice-versa. Conforme ia chegando perto da cabana, Sara sentiu uma inexplicável taquicardia, uma falta de ar... A caminhada não fora tão longa, nem ela estava fora de forma...

Uma mulher de vestido amarelo, de cabelos castanho, mal presos, portando uma espingarda parou-os.

- Identifiquem-se, ou eu atiro forasteiros!

- Ô, calma aí! Viemos em paz! - Warrick identificou os dois e apontou, para seus crachás.. A mulher pareceu se dar por satisfeita. Abaixou a espingarda e descontraiu o rosto. Tinha a expressão mais relaxada. Teria seus 37 anos e embora não fosse bonita, tinha uns olhos verdes, bem expressivos.

- Meu nome é Rita... Walsh, desculpe meus modos rudes ao recebê-los; é que vivendo sozinha, a gente precisa se cuidar!

Os CSI's concordaram com ela. Nisso veio lá de dentro, o barulho de dois espirros. Rita ficou meio sem jeito.

- Bem há dias, meu noivo veio ficar comigo. Ele estava desaparecido no Iraque, sabem?Ele está acamado. Um resfriado tremendo... Mas o que vieram fazer por aqui?

Sara pegou a palavra:

- Nosso chefe se acidentou e há três dias, não temos notícias dele! Como aqui é o lugar mais próximo do acidente, pensamos que talvez, você tivesse visto alguma coisa... Ele tem 1,80 de altura, é meio cheinho, tem cabelos encaracolados grisalhos e olhos azuis... - só então ela notou que não tinham levado nenhuma foto de Grissom,

- Não vi nada. Sinto muito! Fiquei muito atrás de Maurice, estes dias... não prestei atenção em mais nada...- respondeu a dona da cabana.

Percebendo que ainda fazia calor, Rita chamou-os para a varanda da cabana, onde pelo menos o sol não entrava. Vendo que Sara não estava muito bem, ela entrou para trazer-lhes uma limonada. Warrick parecia preocupado.

- O que você tem, Sara?

- Não sei explicar... não é a primeira vez que isso me acontece. De repente o coração começa a bater feito louco, parece que vai saltar pela boca, eu sinto muito cansaço e dificuldade para respirar. Acho que é muito calor...

- Não é coisa de mulher,é?

- Não, pode ficar descansado! – E ela sorriu pondo os dentinhos separados, para fora.

Quando Rita voltou estavam discutindo a respeito da perita aguardar, enquanto Warrick ia pegar a SUV. Sara não concordava, insistia em caminhar até lá. Ela estava bem! Tentou se levantar e caiu sentada: tivera uma tontura!Com isso, perdeu a discussão para Warrick.

Rita pareceu lembrar-se de algo:

- Indo pela estrada, coisa de uns 30 km à frente, vocês verão um vilarejo; quem sabe não terão mais sorte por lá? Alguém pode tê-lo visto... ou o tenha socorrido, quem sabe?

Warrick pensou em algo, mas não disse nada, foi buscar a SUV e deixou Sara com Rita. Mais dois espirros. Sara não se aguentou:

- Ele está medicado?

- Sim, mas você sabe como é resfriado! Você pode tomar os melhores remédios, mas na verdade, ele vai embora, quando quer..- acompanhou o comentário com uma risadinha.

Segurando seu copo de limonada, ainda metade cheio, Sara mostrava sinais de preocupação em seu rosto. Estava claro, que as razões de seu abatimento, não estavam no calor. Rita segurou sua mão e disse em tom de confidência:

- Calma, meu bem! Tudo se resolverá, você vai ver! Quando menos esperar ele estará ao seu lado! Vê o meu caso? Esperei tanto tempo... E afinal, fui recompensada. Não desista nunca, Sara... Mantenha a fé...

Assustada, Sara recolheu sua mão. Como aquela estranha conseguia ler sua alma assim?

- Como!?

- Não tenha medo, Sara! Um coração apaixonado sempre reconhece outro... Não se preocupe, seu segredo estará a salvo comigo!

Levantou o olhar e ia lhe agradecer a discrição, quando sentiu um arrepio: por um momento, julgou ter visto loucura, passar pelos olhos verdes de Rita Walsh. Olhou novamente, e tudo lhe pareceu igual. Nossa, daqui a pouco, quem iria perder o juízo seria ela!

Um pouco depois, Warrick estava de volta.

- Vamos lá, Sara. Adiantei a SUV na estrada. Teremos de andar um pouco até lá, mas é bem menos. Vamos que ainda quero chegar dia claro, ao vilarejo! Se despediram de Rita que pediu desculpas por não os convidar a entrar.

- Espero que não levem a mal, mas finalmente consegui fazer com que Maurice descansasse...

- Não se incomode com isso. Desejamos melhoras para ele. Fique com meu cartão, qualquer coisa que lembrar me ligue, ok? – Disse Warrick, muito polido e muito profissional.

- Obrigada! E novamente parabéns, pelo retorno de seu noivo. – Sara depositou seu copo na bandeja sobre a mesa.

Outro espirro. Sara olhou para a janela e julgou ver um vulto de homem. Sentiu uma taquicardia violenta e um arrepio, da cabeça aos pés.

Já na SUV, longe da cabana, sua cor foi voltando e seu coração também foi batendo normalmente. Warrick notou a mudança; quis saber a impressão dela, sobre Rita.

- Eu sei que não devia dizer isso, ela me tratou muito bem, mas não sei... ela tem algo de estranho... Não sei explicar...

- Nem precisa; é olhar a mudança que se operou em você, quando saiu de lá.

- Puxa, eu me sinto bem melhor, mas dá para perceber?

- Dá. Mas nossa amiga não foi absolutamente sincera com a gente: vou ao vilarejo, mas, duvido que alguém lá, tenha visto Grissom.

- Por que?- Sara já trazia o vinco na testa, sua característica, quando estava preocupada.

- Ora, vi muito bem, que os pingos de sangue apontavam pra cabana de Rita. A tese dela seria ótima se o acidente de Grissom tivesse sido na estrada, mas não foi. O carro dele saiu da estrada...

- Alguém não poderia ver a mureta quebrada e ir ajudá-lo?

- À noite? Naquelas pedras? Chovendo? Ajudando um peso como Griss, sem deixar vestígio? Quem está acreditando agora, em coelhinho da páscoa?

Sara não falou mais nada e enterrou-se no banco do carro. Ficou imersa em pensamentos desencontrados. Onde Grissom se metera?Estaria muito ferido? O que Nick descobrira sobre o carro? Muitas perguntas, para nenhuma resposta...

Quando chegaram ao vilarejo, Warrick estacionou junto a uma lanchonete e desceu do veiculo. Sara ia fazer o mesmo, mas ele impediu-a.

-Aonde pensa que vai?

- Investigar com você!

- Ah, mas não vai mesmo! Quero acabar logo com isso! Não farei direito, se tiver que me preocupar com você!

- Não precisa ficar preocupado comigo. Warrick! Estou bem! Não vou te dar trabalho... Não sou uma inválida! Não me trate como uma, por favor!

Mas Warrick manteve-se irredutível; Não houve rogo, nem xingamento, ou argumento que o demovesse de sua opinião! Sara não teve outro jeito: ligou o rádio e ficou lá até ele voltar. Achava melhor cantarolar, junto com o rádio, que ficar a sós, com seu pensamento. Depois de mais ou menos uma hora, ele retornou ao carro.

- E então, descobriu algo? – Ela perguntou ansiosa.

- Sobre Grissom? Não. Como eu presumia ninguém o viu. Mas soube coisas interessantes, sobre Rita...

Sara mostrou-se entediada. Não lhe interessava saber coisas, sobre Rita. Warrick pensava diferente.

Enquanto isso, Rita entrava na cabana, levando a espingarda, que estava encostada embaixo da janela. O seu olhar estava diferente, baço, ausente, estranho... Entrou no quarto. Olhou o homem sentado na cama. Tinha uma bandagem na cabeça. Estivera claramente, olhando pelo vão da cortina. Ela foi até a janela e fechou completamente a cortina. Se deitando, o homem perguntou:

- Quem eram, aqueles dois?

- Ah, você os viu?

- Sim!

- Conhece-os, Maurice?

- Não. Apesar de que senti uma sensação estranha, com aquela mulher...

- Estranha como?

- Não sei! Umas palpitações... um frio na barriga... O que queriam?

- Umas perguntas... Parece que estão procurando, um tal de Grissom .Sara...

- Sara?

- É o nome da mulher que você viu. – Respondeu meio enciumada. - Por que?

- É um belo nome. Sara... É um nome doce.. – Disse e os olhos azuis faiscaram, antes de se fecharem, para dormir.


	9. Chapter 9

watch?v=jBfZk-kQK7I&feature=related

Capítulo 9

Na SUV, Warrick e Sara conversavam.

- Rita Walsh mora naquela cabana, sozinha, há quase dez anos. Ela veio para cá, quando o noivo Maurice Bowan, foi dado como desaparecido, na guerra do Iraque.

- Tempestade no deserto. – Lembrou Sara.

- Essa mesma! O pessoal acha e eu também, que ele morreu. Sem notícias por tantos anos...

- Nossa será um golpe duro para ela. Espere, quem estava lá? Ouvimos "alguém espirrar!..."

- Ouvimos espirros, que podiam até ser gravados, não vimos ninguém.

- Eu vi! Foi muito rápido, mas tenho certeza de que vi um vulto de homem, nos espiando da janela. Tenho certeza!

- Bem, seja quem for, é improvável que seja Maurice.

- Se era outra pessoa, por que ela não nos falou? E creio que ela não o confundiria com outro assim... Afinal, ninguém muda tanto em dez anos; nem mesmo indo para uma guerra! - Concluiu Sara.

- No caso dela... não sei!- Disse Warrick, balançando a cabeça.

- Como assim? – Ela perguntou, sem entender onde ele queria chegar.

- Ela esteve internada numa Clínica em Pioche por seis meses, entre saber do noivo e vir morar na cabana. - Contou Warrick, muito sério.

- Ela é... louca? - Indagou Sara, franzindo a testa.

- Bem, quero crer que não deixariam uma louca perigosa à solta... Amanhã vou até a clínica descobrir o que houve com ela...

- Eu também vou!

- É melhor você ficar no laboratório.

- Por quê?

Nem ele sabia; só sabia que não queria levá-la. Respondeu a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.

- Converse com Brass sobre os sobreviventes. Veja se eles têm algum conhecimento com algum ex-detento. Veja como Brass pretende cuidar deles e aprimore sua tese...

-Tese?Que tese, Warrick?

- Ué dos ex-detentos. Foi você que levantou a lebre...

- Eu nem sei direito o que estava falando! Só achei que era muita coincidência ter sempre um ex-detento no meio daqueles acidentes!. E todos estiveram presos com Sam.

- Não deixa de ser uma tese...

Quando chegaram ao laboratório, Nick confirmou que o sangue achado no carro era de Grissom, e se achava em grande parte, na direção. Não havia sinais de luta, nem digitais de outra pessoa. E no porta-luvas, estavam todos os documentos de Grissom e do veículo.

- Então ele está por aí, sem documentos... - disse Catherine.

- E que tipo de ferimento sangra tanto? – Indagou Sara.

- No supercílio, Sara, é uma região sensível que costuma sangrar muito... - respondeu Nick.

Warrick e Sara contaram do que viram no Condado de Lincoln. Catherine achou que eles deviam ter se certificado da identidade do sujeito na cabana de Rita. Warrick entrou no meio, dizendo que só souberam que Rita fora internada, depois, e mesmo assim, ele ainda iria a Pioche verificar toda a história. Sara reiterou que vira um homem na janela. E depois, seria muita maluquice pensar que Grissom se deixaria sequestrar assim por uma mulher...

- A não ser que ele tivesse perdido a memória... – disse Nick.

Todos ficaram em silêncio e olharam para o CSI. Nick se sentiu constrangido. Catherine retrucou com autoridade:

- Mas um ferimento no supercílio, não tira a memória de ninguém!

-Ora, ele sofreu um acidente. Pode ter batido a cabeça, em mais de um lugar!

Todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, Warrick outra vez, chamou a atenção sobre si:

- Esperem, o Nick pode ter razão: a SUV, de Grissom saiu da estrada. Vamos supor que o ferimento na testa, o fez desmaiar. Ele tombou a cabeça, na direção. Bem, saindo da estrada, temos um declive; não é muito acentuado, mas é cheio de pedras. Deve ter chacoalhado bem! Pode ter batido várias vezes a cabeça...

-... e perdido a memória! – completou Nick.

- Isso explicaria a falta de notícias, afinal, ele, nem ninguém sabe quem ele é! – Acrescentou Sara, um pouco aliviada.

Só em saber que seu amor não estava morto por aí, era por si, uma boa notícia. Mas onde ele estaria? Catherine disse em tom sério, que quando os dois saíram, para averiguar, o acidente de carro, ela foi rastrear com Archie, o telefonema, que Grissom recebera.

- E o que descobriu? – Perguntou Warrick.

- Vocês acharão a minha descoberta, no mínimo estranha!

Sara já franziu a testa. Não estava gostando do que a loira estava anunciando. Sabia que gostaria menos ainda, do que vinha por dentro do texto.

- A ligação veio de um telefone público, em Tropicana Avenue. Bem atrás da Universidade de Las Vegas...

- Mas isto fica ao sul, o que tem a ver, com a estrada onde Grissom se acidentou?- Warrick arregalou os olhos.

- É que estou falado, é esquisito, muito esquisito.. – falou a loira, balançando a cabeça.

- Hummm... Isto está me cheirando à armadilha... - disse Nick, coçando o queixo.

- Quer dizer que o acidente foi premeditado? – Questionou Sara.

- Não creio. Acho até que o acidente possa tê-lo salvo de coisa pior... – Warrick estava pensando alto.

- Quem poderia querer fazer mal a Grissom? – Perguntou Sara.

- Você está brincando? Há uma lista maior do que meu braço de caras que ele ajudou a mandar para trás das grades! – Declarou Catherine.

- É preciso só um lunático, para fazer isso... – Nick falava com convicção.

-Sam Phelps.

- Você cismou com ele não, Sara? Mais um pouco, estará paranoica com isso! Fica vendo o homem, em todo lugar...

-É que ele é muito sinistro, não é Cath?

Catherine concordou com a cabeça. Sara estava intranquila, com a conversa dos CSI's. Ela antes de sair para cumprir suas tarefas do turno, foi procurar Brass, para saber do que era feito dos quatro jurados sobreviventes. Naquela noite, ela teve Warrick como parceiro, então foram conversando na SUV.

- Brass foi falar com os jurados que restaram e descobriu que dois deles conhecem ex-detentos, mas não são amigos deles!

- Ok, fale-me deles e onde encaixam seus "presumidos" algozes.

- Bom, temos o Dr. Kwasinsk, cujo contínuo do tribunal, que ele frequenta, é um ex- penitenciário, da Penitenciária de Nevada.

Pela expressão, Warrick levava a sério, o advogado e contínuo. Mas quando ela contou da Sra. Silver, e Joe Stopmayer, como o mais novo integrante de reunião do seu clube de leitura do mês, Warrick riu.

- Tenha dó, Sara! Ele pretende matá-la tacando um dicionário na sua cabeça?

Ela não riu. Simplesmente nada tinha mais graça, desde que Grissom sumira. O pessoal parecia sossegado em relação ao supervisor; achavam-no protegido. No interior de Sara, o fato de Sam Phelps estar solto, era primordial, no assunto de segurança do Grissom. Mas viu que era voto vencido. Só ela parecia se importar, mas ela era suspeita: seu coração falava na frente da boca.

Na tarde seguinte, Sara entrou em seu carro e foi dirigindo a esmo. Sem perceber, pegou a estrada, onde Grissom se acidentou. Um pouco antes do local do acidente, pegou uma vicinal, indo adiante até encontrar um rio. Saltou do carro e foi seguindo o rio. Parecia sair pouco a pouco, daquele torpor.

Era uma bonita paisagem, mas Sara não fazia a mínima ideia de onde estava. Saiu de casa, com o firme propósito de ir ao laboratório, e quando percebera: estava naquele lugar estranho, mas muito belo.

O corpo dirigira o carro automaticamente, enquanto a cabeça... Bem, a cabeça ia por seus próprios caminhos. Pensando em várias coisas... recordando o que os CSIs falaram...relembrando uma cabana... uma noite chuvosa... frio ... esquimós.. carícias de tirar o fôlego... beijos tórridos...

Foi quando voltou a se sentir inquieta, e sentir outra vez, aquela desagradável sensação de pôr o coração pela boca e um frio na barriga. Olhou para frente e avistou Grissom, olhando para o rio, encostado numa árvore...


	10. Chapter 10

watch?v=9bJHXxe1jJY&feature=related

Capítulo 10

Aí sim, o coração ficou aos saltos, e a voz quase não saiu, quando ela gritou: "Grissom! Grissom!". Ele olhou, para ver quem estava quebrando o silêncio daquele lugar.. Ela correu na direção dele e se jogou sobre ele; buscando sua boca com sofreguidão, beijou-o demoradamente, com paixão e saudade.

Ele até que ficou agradavelmente surpreso, mas pouco depois, agarrou-a pelos pulsos, empurrou-a um pouco à frente, interrompendo o beijo.

- Desculpe, mas eu a conheço?

Isso foi como um balde de água fria para Sara, que ao vê-lo ficara tão eufórica, que até tinha se esquecido da teoria de Nick, que se mostrava verdadeira. Ele tinha os olhos de quem está perdido... Longe...

- Meu nome é Maurice! E você é...

- Sara, eu me chamo Sara. Me desculpe você.. É que de longe, me pareceu que você era Grissom. Procuramos por ele...

- Ele é seu amor, não? – Falou ele, num tom de voz estranho; parecia que isso o deixava meio aborrecido.

- Sim, é... E você, é daqui?

- Não sei de onde sou! Perdi a memória... Estou sendo cuidado por minha noiva, Rita Walsh, conhece?- Nesse momento ele espirrou e, tirando um lenço do bolso, assuou o nariz.

-Saúde!- Disse ela depressa.

- Obrigado! Estou com um resfriado tremendo, que não sei onde peguei...

"Eu sei, meu amor. mas não vou contar, você precisa descobrir sozinho", pensou Sara. Disse em voz alta:

- Rita Walsh? Sim, a conheci, recentemente...

- Espere um pouco! Você não é a mulher que esteve aqui ontem, procurando por alguém?

"Sim, você sabe que sou eu". Sara sorriu e respondeu:

- Eu mesma!

- Vem sempre por esses lados Sara?

- Sim! – mentiu ela. – É um bom lugar para meditar...

- É o que eu penso, também! – Declarou satisfeito. Tirou o lenço do bolso e sacudiu o nariz. – Este resfriado...

- Cuide-se! – Sara sorriu.

- Você virá amanhã?- Perguntou ele apressado.

Nisso uma voz estridente chamava por Maurice. Procurava-o para o jantar.

- Sim, estarei aqui a essa mesma hora! "Não deixaria de vir por nada, meu amor!".

- Bem, tenho de ir agora – disse olhando em direção à cabana. - Até amanhã, Sara!

Ela foi caminhando sem pressa até seu carro. Tendo feito uma rápida avaliação do estado de saúde dele, e vendo que ele não tinha nada, além de uma perda de memória, que ela considerava ser temporária, Sara resolveu guardar seu próprio segredo.

Achava Sam Phelps, um perigo, a ser evitado a todo custo. Os próprios colegas, não a apoiavam nisso; então era melhor que ninguém soubesse de sua descoberta.

Dirigindo pela estrada, sentindo uma leve aragem, em seus cabelos, trazida, pelo início da noite, Sara pensava se esse não seria o melhor lugar para Grissom se esconder! Tendo outra identidade, não sabendo quem era, no meio de lugar nenhum...

Enquanto dirigia-se ao laboratório, ia arquitetando seu "segredo"." Afinal, se Grissom podia ter, por que ela não?" E não estava fazendo nada demais: só dando tempo ao tempo." A um determinado momento ele vai se lembrar sozinho... Enquanto isso, faço minhas investigações, sem me preocupar se ele está vivo ou morto...".

Só tinha um detalhe nessa história, de que ela não gostava: Rita Walsh. Ela tinha ciúmes de Rita, que estava próxima a ele e, naturalmente sendo noivos, seriam íntimos.

Bem, antes perdê-lo para Rita, que amava seu Maurice e, só queria o melhor para ele; que perdê-lo para Sam, que o detestava e naturalmente só desejava o pior para ele.

Para Grissom continuar intocado e ela não se preocupar com isso, ela faria qualquer coisa; aguentaria qualquer sacrifício. Tudo por amor a ele.

Quando chegou ao laboratório. Warrick já estava de volta de Pioche. Sara perguntou-lhe como foi. Ele respondeu que bem: achou logo a clínica e perguntou sobre Rita Walsh.

- O pessoal mais novo, não sabe quem é! Mas o Dr. Miland e a enfermeira Shepard, que estão lá há mais de dez anos e trataram dela, ainda se lembram..

- E? – Perguntou Sara impaciente.

- E ela mistura tudo. Alterna momentos de lucidez, com outros em que alucina, e não bate muito bem.

- É louca então?

- O Dr. Miland, não usou esta palavra, um só momento. Disse que ela foi internada pelo pai, com um forte abalo nervoso, por causa do desaparecimento do noivo.

- E o pai dela, onde está?

-Mudou-se com a filha para aquela cabana e já é falecido. Parece que deixou uma pequena renda, que permite à filha sobreviver.

- Bom, parece que o assunto Rita Walsh está resolvido...

- Ainda não Sara! Amanhã vou até a cabana, ver quem é o homem misterioso, que estava espirrando. - Comunicou Warrick.

- Não precisa – Adiantou-se Sara. .- Verifiquei enquanto você estava em Pioche.

-E o que descobriu?

- Eu o vi e não é Grissom. – Mentiu.

- É Maurice?

- Não sei, não o conheço... – Falou na maior cara- dura do mundo.

Era boa nisso: ninguém desconfiava dela, pensou. Para salvar Grissom faria qualquer coisa.

Maurice chegou à cabana, com excelente humor. Jantou com apetite e até repetiu o prato. Rita sentiu-se feliz, quando ele elogiou sua comida. Pensou que seu noivo, amável e gentil estava de volta.

Achou que ele não repeliria mais seus carinhos. E ela estava com uma sede de dez anos para aplacar. Ele estava com a cabeça em uma morena, com pernas compridas, sorriso brejeiro, com dentinhos separados e uns olhos castanhos, onde ele tinha se atolado. Rita se aproveitou disso. E ele se aproveitou de Rita.

Ele não contou, que havia se encontrado com Sara. Nem ele mesmo sabia porque fazer disso um segredo. Volta e meia passava a mão nos lábios e sorria: lembrava do beijo que Sara lhe dera e então, sorria sozinho.

No dia seguinte ela foi até o rio, encontrar "Maurice". Ele já estava a sua espera.

- Você não me conheceu antes, não, Sara?

- Antes do quê? – Evitou seu olhar, que lhe varava a alma.

- De eu ir para o Iraque.

- Não! – Viu que não era tão fácil mentir para ele, como era para os outros. – Por que?

- Rita me mostrou fotos e reportagens de lá. E não me sinto, nem me vejo, participando de uma guerra... Não sonho com nada ligado ao horror da guerra, o que é estranho... Só sonho com chuva... Não é engraçado?

Sentindo um estremecimento, Sara concordou. Mas era muito cedo, para ele começar a lembrar. Respondeu que era normal fugir de algo que lhe fazia mal. Maurice balançou a cabeça e fingiu concordar, porém, tinha suas dúvidas quanto a isso.

Naquela noite, ela e Warrick andavam pelos lados da delegacia e viram Brass acompanhar uma prisioneira, algemada. Sara brincou com o capitão;

- Muito trabalho, Jim?

- O normal; mas isso deve lhes interessar: esta mulher é Anna Lee Phelps, a morta que nunca foi- morta, por Sam Phelps!

Sara prestou melhor atenção, naquela mulher, que aparentava uns quarenta anos, tinha aproximadamente 1,60 m de altura, era um pouco cheinha e tinha olhos e cabelos castanhos. Perguntou ao capitão:

- Ela está sendo presa? Por quê?

O capitão olhou assombrado para ela. Parecia aérea, desatenta. Muito diferente da Sara Sidle, que ele conhecia.

- Hello! Tem alguém aí dentro?- Perguntou com ironia.

Sara sorriu. Concordava que tinha muita coisa na cabeça, andava meio distraída mesmo.

- Se ficar provado, que Anna sabia que o marido ficou preso por quinze anos, pela morte dela, que não aconteceu, ela será presa, sim. E ela também precisará explicar aquela mancha de sangue, que Grissom encontrou!

- Quem fará o interrogatório? – Indagou Warrick.

- Bem, se Grissom estivesse aqui, era ele que conduziria o inquérito, mas como não está, ficará ao meu encargo, mesmo! – Suspirou o capitão, que por muitos motivos, sentia falta do amigo.

- Vamos acompanhar pelo vidro, não, Warrick?

Sara olhou para o companheiro, com ar de menina, que quer brincar, mais um pouco. Warrick sorriu e aquiesceu. Como negar um pedido feito por um olhar tão pidão?E um jeitinho tão encantador?

- Está bem! – Concordou, afinal.

Eles então assistirem pelo vidro o interrogatório da assassinada, que estava viva. Brass entrou na sala e foi gentil com ela.

- Oi, Anna Lee! Sou o capitão Jim Brass, da polícia de Las Vegas. Você foi informada do que faz aqui?

A mulher balançou afirmativamente a cabeça. Brass então prosseguiu.

- Sabe que houve um julgamento, por causa de seu pretenso assassinato, sendo seu marido Sam Phelps o réu?

- Sim! – Respondeu, com o rosto impassível.

- Teve conhecimento de que ele foi condenado, mesmo sendo inocente?

- Sim! Porque ele me matar era uma questão de tempo! Ele ficava cada vez mais violento comigo! Na última briga, fui tão espancada, que passei dois dias internada...

- Ora, Sra. Phelps, há outras coisas, que podia fazer...

- Ele me acharia, capitão! É tão estranho ser chamada de Sra. Phelps depois de quinze anos!

-E como era chamada esse tempo todo?

- Pelo sobrenome de solteira: Wilson

Enquanto isso, a quilômetros dali, Maurice, revirava-se na cama, sem poder dormir. Rita abaixava a voz, tentando acalmá-lo.

- Acalme-se, Maurice, que o sono vem!

Mas parece que ela conseguia deixá-lo cada vez mais inquieto. Ele chegou a dormir um pouco e sonhar com chuva e ele e Sara nus, se beijando e abraçando, como se isso fosse muito natural. Acordou encharcado de suor, assustando Rita, que não entendia o que estava se passando.

Ele sentou-se na cama e pediu papel e lápis, tinha urgência de escrever algo.

- Não pode ser amanhã, meu amor? Já é tarde!

Mas não teve jeito de tirar isso de sua cabeça. Então, Rita arrumou-lhe um bloco e uma caneta esferográfica, dessas descartáveis. Ele sentou-se à mesa da cozinha e escreveu como se estivesse possuído.

Depois de escrever, sua expressão era de alívio, largou bloco e caneta sobre a mesa e voltou para a cama imediatamente e adormeceu em seguida. Fosse o que fosse que ele escreveu, parece que era algo que o incomodava e não o deixava dormir, porque depois, dormiu pesado.

Quem não conseguia dormir agora, era Rita. Ela estava curiosíssima, para saber o que o noivo teve tanta necessidade de pôr no papel. Levantou-se, com cuidado para não acordá-lo. Foi até a cozinha,abriu o bloco e leu:

_* Quando o sol aparece,  
Penso em você  
Quando a chuva cai,  
Penso em você  
Quando estou feliz,  
Penso em você  
Quando estou triste,  
Penso em você  
Quando sinto dor,  
Penso em você  
Quando estou em paz,  
Penso em você  
Quando a noite chega,  
Penso em você  
Quando amanhece o dia,  
Penso em você  
Quando vejo algo bonito,  
Penso em você  
Quando choro,  
Penso em você_

Penso em você em todos os momentos da minha vida,  
E no dia da minha morte, esteja certa, estarei pensando em você...

Ela franziu a testa: essa poesia não fora feita para ela. Sentia que não tinha nada a ver com a ela. Mas para quem seria? Ele quase não saía da cabana. Seria alguém que ele tinha conhecido no estrangeiro? Um brilho feroz, um pouco sinistro, passou por aqueles olhos verdes.

Ela fechou o bloco e voltou para a cama. Pensava que esperara muito tempo, para uma fulana qualquer roubar-lhe Maurice assim. Ela descobriria quem era e lutaria por ele.

* extraído do fórum, Jorja Fox Brasil


	11. Chapter 11

watch?v=VW-iJFLsR-k&feature=related

Capítulo 11

Anna Lee pediu um cigarro ao capitão e o fumava devagar. Ela parecia uma pessoa muito comedida, pois seus gestos eram bastante contidos como se temesse desgostar alguém.

- E aquela faca tinha o seu sangue, como disse Sam?

Ela quase sorriu.

- Foi estupidez dele ter dito isso, não? Acho que foi isso que o condenou.

- Ele falou que você vivia se cortando, é verdade?

- Sim, mas era pouca coisa! Aquele sangue nem era de gente, era de uma galinha! Nem viram que o sangue nem era humano!

- E quanto à mancha de sangue no assoalho da sala? - Inquiriu o capitão.

- Era sangue de porco, que comprei no açougue que fica no mesmo quarteirão de casa. Esse eu pus de propósito! E outra vez, ninguém investigou nada!

- Naquela época os testes de DNA, eram muito rudimentares, pouco confiáveis... – desculpou-se Brass.

- Isso não é desculpa capitão! Poderiam ao menos verificar, que o sangue era animal!

- Isso já é culpa do juiz Peters

- Sim... o juiz Peters... Correu feito um doido naquele julgamento... Não me queixo: pôs Sam atrás das grades...

- Ouça, Sam Phelps pode não ser o melhor dos sujeitos, mas pelo menos desse crime, é inocente!

- Você não entende, não é? – Disse Anna Lee quase choramingando. - Minha vida não vale um centavo furado!

- Você dá muito crédito ao seu marido... E, além disso, você vai curtir cadeia pelo que fez, ou deixou de fazer...

- Eu o conheço; você não.

- Que tal me contar, para eu ficar sabendo também, Sra. Phelps!

Após uma breve hesitação, Anna Lee Phelps, começou a contar o que Sam havia feito desde participar de uma gangue, quando jovem, passando pelo crime organizado, culminado com alguns assassinatos de desafetos.

Do outro lado do vidro, Warrick e Sara trocavam impressões. Estavam ambos estupefatos, por diferentes motivos. Warrick estava surpreso com a quantidade de crimes em que Sam estava envolvido.

- Caramba! Sabia que ele não era "flor que se cheire!". Mas ele tem uma lista de infrações, maior que o meu braço...

Sara pensava, que tinha tomado a decisão certa sobre Grissom. Pelo menos até ele estar desmemoriado, ela poderia usar aquele subterfúgio.

- Eu sabia que podia confiar em minha intuição! Sam é mesmo muito mau, cara! Com o que a mulher contou, podemos jogar a chave da cela fora!

- Isto se pudermos provar algo! O cara é muito esperto e muito arisco!

Era quase quatro horas, quando Sara chegou em seu apartamento. Não tinha sono, foi até a cozinha fazer um chá. Sua cabeça estava cheia, pensando em Grissom e Rita. Será que estavam dormindo àquela hora, ou estariam brincando de esquimó?

Sacudiu a cabeça, estava difícil controlar o ciúme. Dizia a si mesma que tomara a decisão correta em relação a Grissom, mas não era nada fácil. Ela sofria com isso. Ligou a televisão, para ter algum barulho em casa, que lhe dispersasse a atenção. Ia passar um filme de Hitchcock. Ela sentou-se no sofá com o chá na mão e foi se interessando pelo filme

.Às seis horas ela estava telefonando para Nick, acordando-o. Ele atendeu com a voz pastosa de sono.

– Oi, Nick é a Sara!

- Em que posso ajudá-la?- Perguntou bocejando alto

- Acabei de ver um filme agora...

- Não diga que me acordou para me falar sobre um filme...

- Bem, sim... Acabei de ter um insight...

- Você sabe que horas são, Sara? Que tal você me telefonar mais tarde e me contar tudo, hein?

- NÃO! Não desligue, é importante... tem a ver com o nosso caso...

- É bom que tenha mesmo, pois você me acordou de vez...

-Sinto muito, Nick! Mas acho que decifrei as mortes dos jurados por ex-condenados.

Na verdade não queria, mas Nick curioso para saber de como um filme daria as respostas que eles procuravam, agarrava-se ao telefone não querendo perder, nenhum detalhe da história.

- É "Pacto Sinistro", de Hitchcock. Conhece?

- Não!

- É o seguinte: "Guy, um tenista famoso, encontra Bruno, num trem. Bruno lê nos jornais, que o tenista tem um casamento infeliz com Miriam e foi visto na companhia de Anne Morton, a filha de um senador. Inoportunamente, Bruno revela para Guy que sempre odiou seu pai. Propõe então a Guy, a teoria da "troca de assassinatos". Supondo que Bruno matasse Miriam e Guy, em troca, assassinasse o pai de Bruno, não haveria conexão entre os assassinos e suas vítimas e no momento das mortes os interessados teriam álibis que os deixariam livres de qualquer suspeita. . Ao chegar no seu destino Guy se despede de Bruno, sem pensar mais na teoria homicida dele, que considerou uma piada. Mas Bruno em sua loucura entendeu que havia um pacto entre eles. Em pouco tempo Miriam é estrangulada e agora Bruno quer que Guy mate seu pai e cumpra sua parte no acordo". É isso Nick, que acha?

Fez-se um grande silêncio na linha, até que Sara ouviu a voz de Nick outra vez.

- Ele mata o pai de Bruno?

- Isso não importa... Viu a relação com nossos crimes? – Reclamou impaciente.

- Para ser sincero, não vejo nada... É a história de dois homens... E você está obcecada para estabelecer uma conexão qualquer com este caso.

- EU? Acorda, Nick! Salta aos olhos!

- O que, que eu não vejo nada?

- Sam e os ex-prisioneiros, estavam na Penitenciaria de Nevada, se conheceram lá, trocaram as mortes. Alguns conheceram seus algozes, outros não, depende que tipo de morte, vai ser aplicada ao indivíduo. Por exemplo, Rufus precisava conhecer Stan; já quem foi morto "caindo" nos trilhos do metrô, não.

- Então, segundo eu entendi, Sam Phelps deveria ser "um gênio do crime", para bolar isso...

- E daí? Não seria o primeiro... - falou irritada com o amigo.

- Calma, não se exalte! Estamos só conversando. Hoje mesmo, levaremos a ideia a Cath, se ela quiser, vamos levá-la até Brass e acompanhar o que acontece. Só não vejo onde Grissom entra nesse esquema?

- Grissom? - Ela perguntou meio preocupada.

- É. Ele estaria dentro desse programa também?

- Acho que sim O acidente que sofreu, pode ter salvo a sua vida!

- Será? Onde está ele?

Sara gaguejou. Queria demonstrar segurança e desenvoltura, mas não sabia ao certo, se estava conseguindo. Quando o assunto era Grissom, ela sempre amolecia. Ainda mais nesse caso, onde ela estava escondendo o paradeiro dele, da sua própria equipe!

- B-bem, i-sso eu não sei! Mas poderíamos saber o que pretendiam fazer com ele, se interrogássemos quem telefonou para ele...

- De que jeito? Foi de um telefone público, você sabe... Pode ter sido qualquer pessoa...

Naquela manhã, Maurice tinha acordado bem disposto, atacou seu café da manhã com grande apetite e tinha arrancado a bandana da cabeça.

- Não é um pouco cedo para isso, meu amor? – Perguntou Rita, preocupada.

- Eu diria que é um pouco tarde! O curativo era muito grande, para o tamanho do ferimento!

- Mas sangrou demais...

-E natural, é uma área de muito sangramento! – Parou e pensou um pouco – Rita, eu era médico, antes de ir para a guerra?

- Não! Nada a ver: era engenheiro, por quê?

- Estou sempre me lembrando de autópsias, termos médicos, coisas assim. Não é estranho?

- Não se considerarmos que você esteve numa guerra.

- Pode ser... Eu sempre me esqueço disso...

O que não se falava era que ao lado das autópsias, ele se lembrava de uma bela morena, beijos tórridos e... Chuva... Muita chuva!Essas coisas viviam em sua cabeça. Alguma coisa não encaixava nessa história. Ele não se sentia sendo engenheiro, nem tido estado numa guerra.

Rita andava cismada. Não conseguiu se segurar, perguntou sobre o que estava escrevendo, com tanto afinco. Ele mostrou um ar indiferente, ao responder que não era nada importante. Nunca diria à noiva ciumenta, que escrevera para outra mulher. Nem ele mesmo entendia o que lhe dera. Precisava de qualquer jeito, tirar aquelas palavras de dentro de si, e só sossegou ao imprimi-las no papel.

Naquela mesma noite, Sara contou do filme a Catherine. Em falta de outra ideia, a relutante supervisora interina, levou a teoria para Brass, que a achou tão "Grissom", que até poderia dar certo. Mas o capitão tinha uma dúvida: como manter a integridade dos que ainda estavam vivos, daqueles membros do júri?

Dos quatro sobreviventes, dois tinham contato com ex-detentos e dois não.

- Mesmo com aqueles que têm, não podemos agir, antes que algo aconteça. – Disse o capitão.

- Quer dizer que não poderemos fazer nada? – Protestava Sara.

- E acusá-los de quê? De serem ex-detentos? Sinto muito Sara, isso não é crime! Só diria que somos preconceituosos!

- Droga!

- A gente se sente com as mãos atadas, eu sei, mas é o sistema, Sara! – Falou o capitão, muito aborrecido. – Podemos apertar o cerco aos assassinatos, mas quanto aos sobreviventes... – E fez um gesto desesperançado, de quem nada podia fazer.

- Droga! – Repetiu Sara.

Brass perguntou se tinham alguma notícia de Grissom. Catherine adotou uma postura dramática.

- Nada! Parece que foi tragado pela Terra! Desapareceu... Sumiu...

Enquanto Brass se mostrava solidário à loira, Sara pensava que Grissom estava bem protegido no momento. Vulnerável como ele estava agora, ele seria uma presa fácil, ainda mais com a polícia não podendo protegê-lo integralmente.

- Se ao menos soubéssemos quem telefonou, poderíamos saber o que queriam com ele!

- Sinto Brass, só temos a localização de um telefone público e sabemos que foi uma mulher. Literalmente podia ser de qualquer pessoa. – Informou Catherine.

- E além de tudo essa pessoa pode só ter tido a função de telefonar, não sabe de nada! Para saber alguma coisa, só interrogando Sam Phelps. – Falou Sara.

Os dois olharam para ela, como se ela tivesse duas cabeças.

- E como o traríamos aqui?

- Não concordamos com a ideia do filme? - Sara perguntou, sem atinar com coisa alguma.

- Entre nós, Sara... – explicou o capitão. – Posso apertar os detentos e obter alguma coisa, mas falar em filme de Hitchcock para eles ou no tribunal, é loucura, é um argumento que não convence ninguém. Sinto muito, Sara!

Sara ficou realmente brava. Do jeito que Brass falava, ela parecia totalmente tantã. Ela não ficara brava, a palavra certa era: furiosa. Era assim que ela de sentia!


	12. Chapter 12

watch?v=g4-6BJYmQcA

Capítulo 12

Por mais alguns dias, Sara continuou a se encontrar com Grissom. Foram tardes deliciosas, onde ele se mostrou espirituoso, engraçado e falante. Longe de suas obrigações como supervisor; livre do peso da responsabilidade, que carregava em seus ombros, ele podia ser quem ele era, e Sara se encantava cada vez mais com ele, deixando Richard ser uma lembrança, cada vez mais apagada.

E então, a mulher que não queria se apaixonar, aquela que não queria se comprometer,quem gozava das colegas, que acreditavam em Mme. Dora, rendeu-se incondicionalmente ao amor, do dono dos mais maravilhosos e sedutores olhos azuis que ela já conhecera.

Mas ela sentia, mais do que sabia, que tudo estava muito calmo, prenúncio de temporal! De fato, uma tarde ela se atrasou e Grissom esperava por ela, apoiado àquela mesma árvore do seu primeiro encontro. Ele olhava pensativo para o rio, pensando nas peças que não se encaixavam naquele quebra-cabeça, que era sua vida agora.

Sabia que só sentia gratidão por Rita e nos pequenos retalhos de memória, que tinha, às vezes, nunca vinham sensações de engenharia ou de guerra. E sabia que tinha uma ligação muito forte com Sara; um sentimento superior a tudo que conhecia. Ela estava atrasada e ele se impacientava com isso.

Ouviu um estalo, sorriu e abandonou seu lugar na árvore.

- Sara! Eu estava justa...

Parou a frase, pois aquele barulho não tinha sido feito por Sara e sim, por um sujeito grandalhão, de um cabelo preto azulado, barba por fazer, e olhos escuros e maus.

- Bem, está claro, que não é Sara; quem é você?

-Não importa, deu trabalho, mas te encontrei, Grissom!

- Perdão, mas meu nome é Maurice Bowan.

- Chega de papagaiada inútil! Seu nome é Gilbert Grissom! – Por um instante, chegou a vacilar, afinal não conhecia o tal Grissom pessoalmente.

Quem ficou muito confuso foi Maurice. Sara já o havia confundido com esse tal de Grissom. Seriam mesmo tão parecidos?Enquanto isso, o grandalhão "convidou" Grissom para um passeio.

- E se eu não quiser ir? Afinal não o conheço!

- Acho que você não me entendeu. Eu não pedi, eu mandei! – Disse tirando um revólver do bolso.

Grissom sentiu que aquilo não era totalmente novo para ele: bandidos, armas... Seria um tira? Acompanhou o sujeito, mas não sabia aonde estava indo;o grandalhão ia lhe dizendo o caminho e ele obedecia.

Foram um pouco mais adiante, onde o terreno se elevava coisa de 1,5m ou 2m, mas embaixo, o rio estava pontilhado de inúmeras pedras, grandes e pontiagudas. O homem estancou, e pediu que Grissom parasse também.

- O que vai fazer agora? Pedir que eu pule? - Falou Grissom sorrindo.

- Mais ou menos. – Respondeu o grandalhão, sério e apontando a arma para ele.

Grissom já não sorria; já deixara de ser engraçado. Não era uma brincadeira de um amigo de exército, como ele pensara no início. Era sério e real.

- Eu conheço você?

- Não! Eu também não te conheço! Olhe cara, não é pessoal...

- Não é pessoal? Você vem aqui para me matar e diz que não é pessoal!

- Não vai saltar, né? Não vai facilitar as coisas, não?

- Porque eu deveria? – cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos - não tem outro jeito a não ser me dando um tiro!

O sujeito pensou um instante; a morte de Grissom devia parecer acidental, então nada de tiro. Empurrá-lo seria a solução, uma vez que o revólver não o íntimidava. Então ouviu-se claramente um tiro. Grissom abriu os olhos assustado. Em coisa de segundos sua memória voltou. Imagens luminosas, como flashes, explodiam em sua cabeça: seus pais, a faculdade, o pessoal do CSI, ele e Sara correndo na chuva, o acidente...

Inspecionou o próprio corpo, à procura de algum ferimento; não sentira nada mas... e se fosse assim?Olhou para frente e viu o grandalhão olhar para ele surpreso, com os olhos arregalados. Depois, com o revólver apontado para ele cair para frente, como um tronco de árvore. Atrás dele, agora se via Rita, com seu rifle, soltando ainda uma fumacinha.

- Eu tive de atirar. Ele ia matar você. Ele está morto?

Grissom aproximou-se do homem caído e, com certa destreza, levou uma mão ao pescoço do sujeito, tentando achar sua pulsação. Após pouco tempo ele disse para Rita.

- Este homem está morto. Não há nada que podemos fazer.

Rita correu para abraça-lo, mas parou antes de fazê-lo, cravou seus olhos verdes sobre ele e perguntou num fio de voz:

- Você não é ele, não? Maurice não vai voltar para mim?

– Sinto muito! – Ele não conseguiu dizer mais nada e nem precisava. Não era transparente apenas para Sara, era para essa mulher sofrida também.

Grissom deu dois passos para frente, tirou o rifle das mãos de Rita e abraçou-a; afinal ela o tinha recebido e tratado dele, ele era muito grato por isso. Ela começou a repetir baixinho; "Por que, Maurice, por quê?". Apoiando-a ele a levou para casa. Depois pensaria no que fazer.

Sara chegou atrasada ao encontro com Grissom. Esperou quase meia hora e nada dele aparecer. Foi ficando apreensiva e acabou fazendo algo que ela prometera não fazer. Foi até a cabana de Rita, ver o que tinha acontecido. Sabia que havia prometido, mas.."Que se dane!", pensou. Foi em direção à cabana, em passadas largas.

Bateu à porta e sentiu-se aliviada, quando Grissom veio atender. Mas não gostava do jeito displicente dele.

- AH, é você Sara?

Ela olhou bem dentro de seus olhos e não encontrou mais aquele olhar ingênuo, aquele jeito aberto, com que Maurice olhava para ela. Ele olhava para ela, mais duro, mais seguro, mais seu chefe.

- Você recuperou a memória, não foi?

- Foi! – Ele respondeu num fio de voz

- Como aconteceu? Quando? – Sara não sabia se tinha gostado ou não da notícia.

Grissom contou-lhe como as coisas se passaram. Sara sentiu-se desnorteada, ao saber que ele passara por grande perigo, instantes atrás. Tinham-no achado; mesmo naquela cabana, no meio do nada.

-Onde está o corpo?

- Perto daqui. Assim que Rita dormir, iremos até lá. – Falou Grissom, resoluto.

-Não o conhece?

- Não. Tenho certeza! Sara, chame os rapazes, temos muito que fazer!

-Ninguém além de mim, sabe que você está aqui!

- Como assim?

Ela encarou-o e disse que ele estaria mais seguro assim. Ele não concordava com isso, mediante o apuro que acabara de passar.

- Ok, eu não estava 100% certa, mas tinha lá uma certa razão. – Explodiu Sara. – E, além disso, a polícia não ia proteger você!

- Você acha que sou algum idiota, que não sabe se proteger?

- Eu não disse isso! Achei que você estaria vulnerável, assim, sem memória...

- Pois me saí muito bem, como vê!

Sara olhou bem para ele ao dizer:

- Ora, você só está aqui graças a Rita, que amava demais o seu Maurice e o protegia, quando eu não podia estar aqui.

A expressão de Grissom se modificou. Por um momento, voltou a ficar mais distendida.

- O que está querendo me dizer Sara? Que fez isso porque me ama?

Sara não queria contar a ele, mas quando percebeu aquele olhar sem reservas, confessou que sim. Por um momento ele esqueceu quem era, o que tinha acontecido..tudo. Puxou-a para si e abandonou-se num beijo intenso e apaixonado.


	13. Chapter 13

watch?v=Kp4PEZ-jbZQ&feature=related

Capítulo 13

-Grissom... – Sussurrou Sara.

- Depois, Sara... Agora, vamos ver quem é o grandalhão.

Enlevada, Sara saiu atrás dele. Grissom tinha um caráter incrível mesmo!Estava num minuto enfronhado num beijo apaixonado, no outro, parecia esquecido de tudo, envolvido no caso do momento.

Rapidamente, atingiram o lugar em que jazia o cadáver. Enquanto Grissom apalpava os bolsos do morto procurando uma identidade. Sara telefonava para Warrick, pedindo-lhe a presença. Grissom achou uma carteira de motorista.

- O nosso amigo aqui se chamava Gus Ackroid! Ele é de Henderson!

- Bem, consegui me comunicar com Warrick, logo ele estará aqui. Aí descobriremos mais sobre Gus. Aposto como ele é um ex-presidiário

- Ex- presidiário? – Repetiu Grissom, sem saber do que se tratava.

Enquanto esperavam Warrick chegar, Sara aproveitava para atualizá-lo. Ele também achou um pouco estranha, aquela história de presidiários, mas pensando bem, explicaria o comportamento estranho de Sam Phelps. Apesar de achar que Anna Lee merecia algum tipo de punição, Sara não achava a cadeia, o melhor lugar para ela ficar.

- Você pensa mesmo que Gus fazia parte desse esquema? – Ele perguntou a Sara, prestando muita atenção no corpo que estava a sua frente.

-Sim, acredito nisso!

Grissom falou sobre Rita, ela estava presa num surto psicótico, não poderiam abandoná-la naquela cabana sozinha. Não podiam esquecer que, fosse qual fosse o motivo, ela o protegera até o fim.

- Você chegou a conhecer Maurice? _- Perguntou Grissom.

Sara franziu a testa, tentando se lembrar.

- Não, não vi nenhuma foto. E você que esteve lá dentro?

- Não, e eu seria a última pessoa a quem ela mostraria, não acha?

- Não necessariamente. Vamos admitir que ela não estava em seu juízo perfeito, quando você apareceu. Ela veria o que queria ver, não acha?

Grissom concordou com ela. Sara resolveu voltar para a cabana e procurar algum retrato. Era impossível imaginar que Rita não tivesse uma foto de Maurice. Ele também estava um pouco curioso; seria parecido com o outro?

Enquanto Sara revirava gavetas, em busca se uma foto, com a testa franzida, Grissom olhava o sono agitado de Rita. A certa altura, falou para Sara:

- Não podemos simplesmente ir embora e deixá-la aqui, abandonada!

- Claro que não! Warrick sabe onde fica uma clínica, onde ela ficou internada, em Pioche.

- Ela já esteve internada? No mesmo estado de agora?

- Isso eu já não sei, você terá de perguntar a Warrick.

Outra coisa preocupava Grissom, como tirar Sara da enrascada em que se metera, por causa dele. Se ficasse sabendo que ela o encontrara e não contara a ninguém, Ecklie a suspenderia na hora. Os próprios membros de sua equipe, não aceitariam essa história muito bem e olhariam torto, para ela. Especialmente Catherine, sempre disposta a marcar território e, naquela época, pouco amistosa, com Sara.

Numa caixa encapada de papel azul, cheio de coraçõezinhos vermelhos, achada em cima do velho guarda-roupa, Sara achou cartas amarradas com fita de cetim azul. Eram cartas de Maurice, que Sara nem abriu, em respeito a Rita. Achou fotos de pessoas desconhecidas; uma foto onde Rita aparecia ao lado de um senhor de cabelos brancos e olhos verdes, com feições muito parecidas com as de Rita, e que a perita concluiu que devia ser seu pai.

Por fim, achou duas fotos, que deviam ser de Maurice. Numa estava sozinho; na outra estava acompanhado de uma sorridente Rita. Em ambas estava fardado e demonstrava, no olhar perdido e ingênuo, todo o horror que a guerra, lhe causava. Sara chegou a pensar que ele aparentava o horror estampado no rosto e não levava jeito de ser um sobrevivente. Chamou Grissom.

- Ele se parece comigo? – E ao perguntar isso, tinha nos olhos aquele jeito meio infantil, meio distraído, do soldado.

- SÓ nos olhos azuis, nas covinhas e no cabelo ondulado no mais é completamente diferente. Veja!

Grissom olhou bem para o retrato e não achou nenhuma semelhança.

- Não sei o que ela viu em mim. Não somos nada parecidos...

Mas Sara entendia porque Rita, em sua solidão e loucura, tinha confundido os dois, numa noite de chuva. Eram os olhos, era aquele olhar vago, meio perdido que ele devia ostentar quando não sabia quem era.

Warrick chegou, e mesmo pragmático como era não deixou de se surpreender.

- Puxa, cara! Que bom encontrá-lo! Onde você se escondeu? – Sorria, enquanto abraçava fortemente o chefe.

- Eu sempre estive aqui!

- Como assim? Nesta cabana?

- Sim, por quê?

Warrick virou-se para Sara.

- Você não tinha dito, que esteve aqui e conhecera Maurice?

Antes que ela respondesse, Grissom se colocou na sua frente e partiu em sua defesa.

- Ela quis me proteger! Achava que sem memória, eu ficaria muito exposto...

- Ei, Grissom estou aqui! Não falem de mim, como de eu não estivesse aqui. Não me sinto culpada de nada! Não preciso de um advogado de defesa.

Ah, a Sara indomável de sempre, pensou Grissom suspirando. Fora essa personalidade contestadora e aguerrida, que cativara Grissom, ao longo de inúmeras outras características. Sara Sidle podia ser uma mulher doce, sensual, compassiva e amorosa; como podia também ser teimosa, irritante, insistente e ciumenta. Mas sempre encantadoramente surpreendente.

- Deixemos as divergências para depois, temos muito que fazer! Warrick, Sara me falou que você averiguou a clínica onde Rita foi internada.

- Sim, em Pioche!

- Muito bem, vamos para lá!

- Agora?

- Sim, qual é o problema? – Grissom já havia readquirido a voz e o jeito de supervisor. – Sara, enquanto eu e Warrick levamos Rita até Pioche, você fica com Gus e chame alguém para levá-lo!

- O que é que eu conto?

- Basicamente a verdade. Só omita que eu fiquei com Rita!Conte que ela atirou para me salvar que eu fiquei vizinho a ela,, dê-lhes o rifle que ela usou e diga que você não sabe mais de nada, pois você atendeu meu chamado e veio com Warrick!

- E onde vocês estão? – Perguntou a CSI.

- Fomos até Pioche, internar Rita. Nos espere no laboratório. Aproveite o tempo para confirmar sua tese.

- Tese? – Sara franziu a testa.

- Sim, a dos ex-presidiários. – Respondeu Grissom, ainda não levando essa história muito a sério! Não pretendia se indispor com Sara, mas achava aquela história muito mirabolante. Apesar de Sam Phelps estar ligado ao crime organizado, Grissom não achava que ele tinha tanto poder assim.

Acompanhou Rita até Pioche. Warrick arranjou tudo com o Dr. Miland. Contou como a moça confundiu seu amigo com Maurice e que ela tinha matado um homem para protegê-lo. O médico olhou para ela, que continuava a repetir baixinho, "porque, Maurice?", e parecia não ver ninguém.

- Não se impressionem. Ela ficará assim por um tempo, antes de voltar ao normal!

- Ela vai ficar boa, doutor?- Perguntou Grissom, sinceramente preocupado.

- Provavelmente! Mas gostaria muito se saber o que desencadeou isso! É parecido com Maurice, Sr. Grissom?

- Não! Só temos olhos azuis, em comum!

- Estranho! Isso é muito pouco para deixá-la assim! - Disse o médico tentando entender o que havia acontecido àquela pobre criatura.

Na cabana de Rita, Sara já tinha chamado os CSI e um médico legista. Nick tinha vindo também; estava animado com a perspectiva de ver Grissom de novo.

- Eles não deviam ter ido a Pioche. A Srta. Walsh é quem deu o tiro. Ela deveria estar aqui, e Grissom devia saber disso.

- Ora vamos, Nick! Ela precisava de atendimento médico urgente!

- Em Las Vegas também temos atendimento médico de qualidade!– Falou Nick teimosamente. – E por que tanta deferência com uma estranha? Ele não deve nada a ela!

- Tem razão, Nick! Grissom não lhe deve nada, apenas sua vida! – Respondeu Sara, com ironia.

- E onde fica a cabana onde Grissom ficou.? – Perguntou O CSI.

- Não sei! Pergunte a ele... nós conversamos pouco...- Sara estava nervosa, com tantas perguntas. Ela detestava mentir para Nick.

Querendo desviar de um assunto perigoso, ela perguntou ao companheiro o que era aquilo em suas mãos. Fazendo um gesto distraído, Nick levantou as mãos.

- Oh, isso? É um bloco que achei, com poemas escritos com a letra do Grissom. Não te parece estranho?

Sara tentou fazer um ar casual. Pegou o bloco das mãos de Nick, viu seu conteúdo e declarou indiferente.

- Pode ser a letra de Grissom, e daí? O que isso prova?.

- Que Grissom conhecia Rita, e muito possivelmente tinham algum envolvimento, a se ver pelos poemas...

Sara mordeu os lábios, mesmo ele estando desmemoriado, mesmo Rita tomando-o por outro, não podia deixar de sentir ciúmes dos dois. Viu que Nick ainda queria perguntar alguma coisa.

- O quê foi, Nick?Desembucha!

- Estou pensando;onde será que Grissom estava? Não tem nada nas imediações...

- Se tivesse, eu e Warrick teríamos verificado.

- Exato! E por que cargas d'água, quem o achou, não disse nada? Muito estranho, não acha?

Sara limitou-se a dar de ombros e a, se surpreender. Quando começou com tudo, não fazia ideia que suscitaria tantas perguntas. Era incrível de pensar,que alguém tão inteligente, agisse de forma tão estúpida. Nick confundiu o espanto dela com medo.

- Calma, não fique nervosa! Não estou acusando-a de nada! Só estou pensando...

- Então pense em voz baixa! – Disse brava Sara.

Nick não falou mais nada, achou que Sara estava muito nervosa e ele não entendia porque.

Quando Warrick chegou com Grissom, ao laboratório, todo mundo ficou muito feliz por vê-lo, mas percebia-se que muitas perguntas dançavam em volta das cabeças da equipe. Afinal, não estavam em frente de um bando de estúpidos.

Catherine parecia ser a mais desconfiada. Fazia muitas perguntas e não se conformava de Sara e Warrick, não revistarem a cabana, onde Grissom dizia ter estado. Insistia mesmo nisso, e Grissom percebia que Warrick sentia-se muito desconfortável com essa história. Ele havia orientado bem o subordinado, na volta de Pioche. Sabia que Warrick era bastaste esperto, para se sair bem, mas não queria se arriscar..

- Agora chega, Cath, estou bem e é isso que importa!

Catherine resolveu não insistir mais. Nick adotou um engraçado tom confidencial, quando se aproximou do supervisor.

- Grissom posso trocar duas palavrinhas com você? – Abaixou a voz.

- Claro! O que é que há, Nick?

- Você teve... você sabe...um caso, com Rita Walsh?

Grissom perdeu a cor, não esperava por uma pergunta daquelas. Ainda mais vinda de Nick.

- É que encontrei isto na cabana de Rita. – Tirou do bolso de seu jaleco, um bloco amarelo, que o supervisor reconheceu imediatamente.

Grissom nem se lembrava mais do bloco, até vê-lo de novo. Então tudo voltou em sua memória. Sabia porque e para quem escrevera, no entanto,ninguém podia saber ainda!

- Alguém mais viu isto?

- Só Sara.

"Justamente Sara, ou seja, quem não devia ver! Droga! Mil vezes droga!"

- Sou homem também, entendo perfeitamente! – Nick deu uma piscadinha maliciosa.

Grissom elevou e sobrancelha, agora recebia piscadelas marotas de seus subordinados! Era só o que lhe faltava...

Sara entrou na sala onde eles estavam, com um ar exultante, um início de sorriso no rosto e um papel nas mãos. Olhou friamente para Grissom, que abaixou a cabeça. Aquele bloco amarelo, lhe atingira em cheio. Pegara-o desprevenido.

- Por que esse olhar? O que você sabe que a gente não sabe? – Perguntou Catherine, meio petulante.

Sara parecia ter algo quente nas mãos, porque nem ligou para a loira.

- Bem, para quem duvidava, Gus ficou preso na Penitenciária de Nevada, até o mês passado, quando saiu em condicional... E adivinhem com quem dividiu a cela, nos últimos três anos?

Sara olhou para cada um, saboreando o momento. Sem dúvida sentia o gosto doce de estar certa. Como sua pergunta, ficou sem resposta ela mesma respondeu,escandindo bem as letras, sentindo nisso um prazer malévolo, admitia.

- SAM PHELPS! Agora quem é a obcecada aqui?


	14. Chapter 14

watch?v=wp8hOIb3oTc&feature=related

Capítulo 14

- E ainda tem. mais: Brass descobriu que ele morava há uma quadra da cabine telefônica de onde ligaram para Grissom. Foi até lá e achou uma irmã, com quem Gus vivia e, espremendo-a um pouco, soube que foi ela que telefonou para Grissom!

-A propósito de quê? – Perguntou Grissom.

- Bem, quanto a isso, teremos de esperar Brass, que deve estar chegando com ela logo. – olhou seu relógio. – Ela virá para reconhecer o corpo e ser interrogada sobre o telefonema.

Grissom levantou-se num ímpeto, quase derrubando a cadeira em que estava sentado.

- Quero estar presente, quando forem interrogá-la.

- Melhor não! – Replicou Catherine.

- Por que não? Afinal, foram dias meus que foram roubados...

De repente, Sara se pôs na frente dele furiosa, como nenhum deles a tinha visto ainda.

- Seu tolo, não percebe que todos amamos você e fazemos de tudo para protegermos você!

Sara estava com os nervos estraçalhados, pelo que tinha passado nos últimos dias. Grissom chegou a temer que ela falasse sobre eles, mas não foi bem assim, que as coisas se passaram.

- SARA! Mais respeito, ele é seu supervisor! – Gritou Catherine.

- Cale a boca, Cath! Essa conversa não é sobre você! Acredite ou não, o mundo não gira ao redor de você! - Gritou Sara de volta.

- O que você está querendo insinuar, Sara? - Retrucou Catherine irritada.

- Parem vocês duas. Que estão querendo fazer? – Grissom meteu-se no meio delas.

Grissom agarrou Sara pelos pulsos e foi bastante firme ao falar:

- Chega Sara, vá para minha sala!

Achando tudo muito injusto, Sara arrumou sua camiseta e saiu resmungando. Quando ela bateu a porta, Grissom olhou para Catherine que ostentava um sorrisinho vitorioso. Os olhos de Grissom estavam escuros, frios, dardejando chispas.

- Você não é minha dona, Cath, pare com esse jeito possessivo. Ninguém manda em mim, muito menos você! – Saiu, deixando todos boquiabertos, inclusive a loira.

Quando Catherine se divorciou, achou em Grissom um ombro amigo que a apoiou em situações difíceis. Grissom também se valeu dos conselhos dela, em muitas ocasiões. Todos no laboratório pensavam que eles acabariam juntos. Mas não houve atração nem de um lado, nem do outro. Ficaram na amizade mesmo, mas Catherine era muito possessiva e por vezes extrapolava, tratando-o como um menino.

Grissom saiu e tomou o rumo de sua sala. Sara o esperava e antes que abrisse a boca, ele fechou e trancou a porta. Não queria correr o risco de alguém aparecer

- O que deu em você? – Perguntou Sara.

- Eu é que pergunto: o que deu em você? Ecklie podia ouvi-la e suspendê-la. – Rebateu Grissom.

- Não me importo! - Sara deu de ombros, como se não desse nenhuma importância.

- Mas eu sim! – Olhou para ela, fazendo uma careta como se sentisse uma dor profunda. - Eu te amo Sara!

Por um instante, nenhum dos dois abriu a boca pensando. Sara recobrou-se mais rápido e falou o que lhe veio à cabeça.

- Você dormiu com Rita, não foi? – Na verdade, ela entendia tudo muito bem e isso não a incomodava... Tanto...

Grissom demorou a responder. Ficou indeciso entre falar a verdade óbvia e a mentira deslavada. Acabou optando pelo óbvio, pois mentir seria ofendê-la duas vezes: com a traição involuntária e insultando sua inteligência.

- Sim! Mas não foi por querer! Eu perdi a memória, mas de qualquer forma, eu não conseguia sentir nada por ela; o meu coração já tinha sido conquistado por você!

Tentou beijá-la, mas ela se esquivou. Ela começou a recitar de cor, um poema, daqueles que Grissom escreveu. Grissom reconheceu de pronto e ouviu a voz ressentida de Sara.

- Foi você que escreveu não foi?

- Foi!

- E ainda sustenta que não sentia nada por Rita?

- Sim!

- Quem escreveu sentia algo; tinha sensibilidade...Trair com o corpo, sem cabeça, é uma coisa; com o coração é outra...

- Sim, escrevi pensando em você Era você o tempo todo! Mesmo sem memória, eu lembro que eu só pensava em você! Aparentemente eu não conhecia você, mas o subconsciente implorava por você, você não saía da minha cabeça um só momento!

- Queria muito acreditar nisso... – Sara deu um suspiro.

- Pode acreditar, meu amor! É verdade!

- Como posso acreditar se nem ao menos para sua equipe você expõe os seus sentimentos?

- Você não entende que eu não posso?

- O que te impede? – Insistiu Sara.

- Bem, você sabe... Ecklie não pode saber... – Começou confusamente.

Sara não sabia de nada. Achava que ele falava e falava e não dizia nada. Ecklie era só uma desculpa... Suspirou. Aquilo não tinha jeito! Ela não tinha mesmo sorte. Ficariam eternamente naquela dancinha para lá e para cá, sem resolução.

- O que você quer de mim, afinal?

Ela olhou bem para ele, murmurou um desolado "esquece!", e fazendo um gesto com os braços pendendo ao longo do corpo, ensaiou sair da sala. Grissom segurou-a pelos ombros e falou com firmeza.

- Não, Sara! Vamos conversar direito!

Sara se sentia incomodada. Por que ela devia sempre ser responsável por tudo nessa relação? Por que sempre ela tinha que conduzir as coisas? Por que ao menos uma vez ele não tinha ideias próprias, para variar?

- O que você quer de mim, Sara? – Murmurou Grissom.

Ela ficou muda um instante e, ficou um pouco confusa, quanto a externar seus sentimentos. Disse por fim.

- Penso que não haveria nada de mais, se você contasse sobre nós ao nosso pessoal, Grissom. Todos gostam de você e ficariam felizes em compartilhar de algo tão pessoal com você. E, não subestime tanto o seu pessoal, achando que eles contariam alguma coisa ao Ecklie. É mais fácil você cometer alguma indiscrição, do que eles!

Grissom ficou parado, olhando-a nos olhos, por um instante. Depois agarrou seus pulsos e quase a arrastou de volta à sala de descanso, onde estavam os demais.

-Está bem! Que se faça sua vontade!

Entraram de forma abrupta na sala. E todos ficaram olhando para Grissom esperando um pronunciamento dele. Ele pigarreou, e acabou contando dos sentimentos que eles tinham um pelo outro, que não houvesse mais cobranças, ele tinha ficado com Rita, que num surto, confundiu-o com Maurice; que Sara descobrira onde ele estava e não falou nada para protegê-lo.

Como já era esperado o pessoal não gostou muito dessa atitude. Quanto ao amor deles, como Sara previa, foi bem recebido por todos. Warrick foi o que menos se surpreendeu porque estava desconfiado, desde quando a chuva deixou-os presos na cabana de Bobby.

Nick devido a sua natureza caiu das nuvens com a notícia. Muito embora, abraçasse Grissom com força e tivesse um enorme sorriso nos lábios. Catherine, apesar de não morrer de amores por Sara, sentia-se feliz pelo amigo e reconhecia que ambos pareciam se completar. Mais tarde Grissom foi com Sara, acompanhar o interrogatório da irmã de Gus pelo espelho. Quando Edna Slater entrou na sala Sara apertou a mão de Grissom, sentiu que ele estava tenso, naturalmente pensando no acidente que sofrera. Ela olhou para ele com carinho, dando-lhe apoio, através daquele olhar macio e, ao mesmo tempo, firme.


	15. Chapter 15

watch?v=4bSBlLP-78&feature=related

Capítulo 15

Edna era uma solteira de seus quarenta anos, olhos cinza, saltitantes, que pareceram se enganchar em Brass e cujas feições lembravam remotamente, Gus Akroid.

- Diga Srta. Slater, como sendo irmã de Gus, tem sobrenome diferente dele?

- Isso é muito simples capitão: Gus nasceu do segundo casamento de minha mãe. – E os olhos cinza ficaram mais insinuantes.

- Claro! Pais diferentes...- parecia pouco à vontade, com aquela mulher dando em cima dele.

- Como era seu relacionamento com Gus?

- Bom, eu acho. Quando ele saiu da prisão, a cerca de dois meses, veio ficar em minha casa.

- Porque se davam bem...

- Não. Porque ele não tinha onde ficar! Eu achava que ele devia arrumar um emprego, ajudar nas despesas...

- E ele?

- Me afirmava, que estivera procurando, mas eu sabia que era mentira...

- E como sabia que ele estava mentindo, senhorita?

- Quando eu vinha do trabalho, era pôr a mão sobre a TV e senti-la quente, para saber que ele tinha passado a tarde deitado no sofá, assistindo TV.

- Entendo... No que trabalha?

- Sou uma espécie de faz-tudo, num pequeno escritório de contabilidade há dois quarteirões de casa, trabalho lá há dezessete anos.

- E Gus não trabalhava?

- Não!

- Como ele a convenceu a telefonar, para meu amigo?

- Bem, ele qualificou isso de um "favor a um amigo" – Disse ela fazendo aspas com as mãos.

- Ele ganharia alguma coisa com isso?

- Perguntei a ele e a resposta é que o ganho viria mais tarde!

- O que isso queria dizer?

- Não sei! Eu não perguntei porque sabia que ele não me responderia.

Brass suspirou desanimado. Mais uma vez um interrogatório não resultaria em nada. Do outro lado do vídro, segurando sua mão, Sara percebia que Grissom estava tenso.

- O que foi, meu amor?

- Eu reconheço a voz dela, mas honestamente não me lembro, nem de Gus nem dela!

- Claro que não! "Pacto Sinistro", lembra?

Ele soltou a mão dela e se afastou um pouco, visivelmente irritado.

- Outra vez vai começar com isso, Sara?

- Por que você resiste tanto a essa ideia?

- Por que é muito fantasiosa e demandaria muito tempo, para ser arquitetada!

- Na prisão, Sam Phelps tinha todo o tempo do mundo.

Grissom adotou uma postura mais cordata, mas ainda não se convencera totalmente. Prestou novamente atenção ao interrogatório . Brass não desistira de Edna ainda.

- Faz uma ideia de quem poderia ser esse "amigo"? – E o capitão também fez aspas com as mãos.

- Não, mas só podia ser alguém que ele conheceu na prisão. Ele passou doze anos lá e antes disso não tinha amigos, que eu saiba.

- O que ele fez para ser preso?

- Desta vez? – Não esperou resposta – latrocínio! Ele estava em liberdade condicional! Aquele telefonema que eu dei não causou nenhum dano, causou?- Perguntou Edna, arregalando os olhos para o capitão.

- Oh sim! Causou uma confusão dos diabos! - Riu o capitão.

- Céus! – Lastimou-se Edna. - Sinceramente pensei que ele fosse sossegar! Não sei a quem ele puxou; somos pessoas de bem, capitão! Ficamos sozinhos no mundo bem cedo, eu tive de trabalhar, e acho que não dei muita atenção para Gus. Desde os catorze anos, que ele entra e sai de reformatórios.

Brass mostrou-se solidário à dor dela, que começara a choramingar. Sem saber bem o que fazer, deu-lhe seu lenço. Após a assinatura dela nuns papéis,dispensou-a. Grissom e Sara, foram se encontrar com ele.

- Vocês ouviram tudo? E então?

Grissom deu um profundo suspiro, esperando que alguma brilhante ideia lhe ocorresse, mas nada lhe veio à cabeça. Sua expressão era a de um lutador, que joga a toalha.

- Bem, como não temos nada, vamos nos apegar à ideia dos jurados, de Sara. Vamos esmiuçar tudo de novo. Investigaremos caso a caso; ponha uma vigilância severa, sobre o contínuo do tribunal do DR. Kwasinsk e Stopmayer com a senhora do Clube do Livro. Quanto aos outros, peça-lhes para ficarem atentos a plataformas de trem e metrô; ruas muito movimentadas, etc...

- Ok, verei o que posso fazer! – Disse Brass que preferia algo mais consistente para trabalhar. Enfim... Quem não tem cão, caça com gato.

Quando Brass deixou-os, Sara voltou-se para Grissom e perguntou sorridente, o que tinha dado nele, para fazê-lo mudar de ideia? Ele fez uma pose displicente, para responder:

- Em falta de algo melhor...

Recebeu um safanão de Sara de volta e quase caiu; não porque o safanão fosse muito forte. Mas ele, como sempre estava muito distraído.

Poucos dias mais tarde os CSI's foram surpreendidos com um chamado num tribunal, onde o juiz Peters havia sofrido um "acidente fatal": a porta do elevador não tinha funcionado direito, pois abrira sem o elevador e o juiz levara uma queda de dezessete andares. Estava morto, e todos comentavam o "terrível acidente", mas Brass tinha sido acionado ao local e, quando viu que se tratava do juiz Peters, tratou logo de chamar Grissom.

Foi o primeiro chamado da noite e decidiu-se que seria o único também. A equipe toda foi escalada. Warrick olhou onde ficava o tribunal:

-Ora essa! É o mesmo endereço dado pelo Dr. Kwasinsk.

- Então com certeza, Phelps está metido nisso!

- Calma, Sara! Primeiro vamos saber o que as evidências nos dizem, depois faremos julgamentos. – Disse Grissom tentando conter um pouco o arrebatamento de Sara.

- Já sei para onde elas apontam. O que você espera, Grissom? Flechas em neon apontando Sam Phelps?O que é preciso para te convencer?

- Não Sara! NADA ASSIM DRAMÁTICO!Uma única prova palpável seria o suficiente!

Sara virou-se e bateu a porta da sala de descanso, com estrépito. Grissom sentou-se e desanimado, exclamou numa voz baixa e lamurienta:

- Ela não entende!

Warrick chegou mais perto e falou a Grissom:

- Olha, não tenho nada com isso, mas Sara é uma mulher inteligentíssima e você a trata como uma imbecil, isto não está certo!

- Eu não faço isso. – Reclamou Grissom.

-É o que está fazendo, cara! Aliás, já lidamos com tantas ideias estranhas, porque você implica tanto com essa teoria de Sara?

- Não implico por implicar. É que no tribunal precisamos de algo concreto para poder ganhar um caso. A ideia de Sara não é má, mas é algo difícil de provar. É isso! – Explicou Grissom.

- E porque você não conta para ela em vez de ficar implicando com tudo que ela fala!

Grissom ficou pensativo por um momento. Seria aquilo mesmo? Ele estaria ranheta com Sara, só por isso? Ou ainda ecoaria nele, a atitude de Sara, quase o obrigando a ter uma reação, que na verdade, não estava em seus planos?

Ele não era mesquinho e não queria seguir essa linha de raciocínio. Sabia que amava Sara. Quanto a isso tinha certeza. Ecklie não o preocupava; sempre havia uma maneira de driblá-lo, mas não gostava de ser coagido, encostado na parede, tudo acontecera muito rápido para ele.

Pouco depois as SUV's paravam em frente ao tribunal. Logo viram o local do "acidente", pois uma rodinha de curiosos estava tagarelando em volta do corpo. Brass dispersou as pessoas e foi até Grissom, que à frente do seu pessoal, parecia mesmo o chefe.

- Bem, alguém ligou para o 911 e eis-me aqui! Quando reconheci a vítima como sendo o juiz Peters, achei melhor ligar para você!

Arrumando seu boné e colocando suas luvas de látex, Grissom tranquilizou o amigo.

- Fez muito bem Jim! Agiu certo!

Fez um sinal e Catherine foi logo tirando fotos no fosso do elevador, Grissom foi olhar o corpo, para saber se tinha sido empurrado. Nick achou a secretária do juiz e tratou de interrogá-la. Warrick e a Sara verificariam a porta do elevador.

- É impossível a porta desse elevador se abrir sem o elevador junto!

Todos pararam o que estavam fazendo e prestaram atenção em Warrick. Grissom que estava agachado ao lado do juiz, confabulando com David, levantou a cabeça e perguntou se ele estava certo disso. Warrick confirmava tudo sem dúvida alguma.

- Os elevadores desse prédio são modernos de duas folhas; esses elevadores não costumam abrir as portas sem estar acompanhado dos carros! O motor elétrico liga uma roda, que está ligada a um braço de metal. O braço de metal é ligado a um outro braço, que está ligado à porta. A porta pode se mover para trás e para frente a partir de um trilho de metal. Quando o motor gira uma roda, que está ligada a um longo braço de metal ela empurra o segundo braço e a porta à esquerda. A porta é feita de dois painéis que fecham um no outro quando a porta abre e se estendem quando a porta fecha. O computador liga o motor para abrir as portas quando o carro chega a um piso e fecha as portas antes de o carro se mover de novo. Muitos elevadores têm um sistema de sensor de movimento que evita que as portas se fechem se houver alguém entre elas. As portas do carro têm um mecanismo de alavanca que destranca as portas em cada andar e as mantêm abertas. Dessa maneira, as portas só se abrem se houver um carro naquele andar (ou se forem forçadas). Isso evita que as portas se abram quando o elevador não está no andar. – Explicou Warrick

-Bem suba até o 17º andar e verifique se a porta não foi danificada! – Ordenou Grissom.

Nick aproximou-se dos dois e começou a falar:

- Segundo a Srta. Magnussem, secretária do juiz, um homem da firma dos elevadores veio fazer manutenção e mexeu naquele elevador um pouco antes do juiz tomá-lo!

- Ela poderia reconhecê-lo? – Perguntou Grissom.

- Não, para ela todos os funcionários são iguais! - Respondeu Nick. – Mas ela lembra que ele usava o boné bem baixo, encobrindo os olhos; nem dava para se ver o rosto direito!

- Entendo... Qualquer um poderia ter mexido no elevador, era só usar um uniforme falso e um crachá!-Disse Warrick.

- Isso é fácil de conseguir! – Concluiu Grissom pensativo.

Warrick e Sara tomaram o outro elevador e desceram no 17 º andar, onde se localizava a sala do juiz Benjamim Peters. Enquanto Warrick chamava o elevador acidentado, Sara espiava a sala do juiz.

- Quer processar a sala?

- Não, não creio que haja alguma coisa lá! – Disse Sara.

- Ainda acha que Sam Phelps é o responsável?

- Mais do que nunca! – A perita respondeu enfática.

Warrick não pode deixar de sorrir; Sara e Grissom eram ambos teimosos iguais. O elevador chegou e ele interrompeu seus pensamentos.

- Veja Sara abriu direito a porta e o elevador estava todo certinho!

Ambos acenderam suas lanternas e entraram, olhando-o minuciosamente Warrick explicou novamente como funcionava o mecanismo. Após a inspeção, Warrick estava convencido; nada estava danificado ou alterado, Fora uma triste fatalidade! Estava estupefato, mas não podia inventar coisas que não eram. Sara não queria admitir, achava absurdo o que estava acontecendo.

- Não pode ser uma fatalidade!

- Mas é, Sara! Acho esquisito essa porta abrir assim, sem explicação! – Warrick de fato não entendia como aquilo podia ter acontecido.

Sara parecia inconformada. Olhava para o mecanismo da porta, tentando descobrir alguma coisa. O rosto mantinha-se crispado, como se ela fizesse um grande esforço em pensar.

- Não há um modo de "enganar" o computador?

- Como assim? – Perguntou Warrick imaginando onde ela queria chegar.

- Se algo fosse colocado aqui, por exemplo? – E Sara apontou para um lugar, na porta.

- Bem se as trancas "pensarem" que o carro está aqui, pode ser sim.

- Precisa ser pesado igual?

- Não, só é necessário apenas que um objeto corte o circuito. – Explicou Warrick. – Mas não se anime, Sara, pois não achamos nada.

-Pode ter caído com ele...

- Pode... Mas por favor, não alimente esperanças, até acharmos algo!

Mas era impossível pedir para Sara ficar calma. Ela estava muito excitada, para ficar sossegada. Quando desciam no outro elevador, foi falando o tempo todo. Não via a hora de esfregar isso na cara de Grissom. Warrick pedia cautela, afinal era apenas um palpite.

- É mais do que muita gente têm... – falou Sara com um ar engraçado.

Warrick resolveu provocá-la um pouco.

- Pensei que você amasse o Grissom.

- E amo! O que tem uma coisa com a outra?

Warrick arregalou os olhos e não respondeu.

Lá embaixo, ele e Sara foram conversar com Catherine, que tinha ficado tirando fotos do morto. Ela não tinha visto nada. Era visível a decepção no rosto de Sara. Warrick esboçou confortá-la, mas após um ano, ninguém ainda conhecia direito Sara Sidle; ela não era mulher de se sentir derrotada ao primeiro revés.

Inesperadamente, ela foi caminhando a passos largos para o fosso do elevador. Warrick foi atrás dela, tentado adivinhar o que ela ia fazer. Sara foi para perto de David e perguntou se ele tinha acabado. Ele balançou a cabeça. Sara pediu se ele podia virar o corpo. Ele ficou ali sem se mexer. Grissom fez-lhe um sinal discreto. Sara percebeu, mas resolveu ignorar.

David levantou o corpo do juiz para virá-lo. Sara viu algo brilhando e se agachou, Era uma dessas moedas da sorte de prata. Sara pegou-a e ficou olhando. Viu o que parecia ser uma impressão digital.

Sem perceber que Warrick estava bem atrás dela, gritou para chamá-lo. Ele mostrou-se e ela perguntou;

- Isto serve?

– Sim!

A resposta foi lacônica, mas era tudo que ela queria ouvir.


	16. Chapter 16

watch?v=TGRrRU5OXnw&feature=related

Capítulo 16

-O que serve? – Perguntou Grissom intrigado.

-Logo saberemos! – Sara se postou na frente de Warrick, e respondeu, antes que o outro respondesse.

Ela queria fazer um pouco de mistério e conseguiu. Grissom perguntou a David e Catherine, se eles tinham visto o que Sara havia pego. Os dois responderam que não.

- Deve ser algo importante, pois ela estava com um brilho especial nos olhos.

Ninguém percebeu "brilho" algum no olhar de Sara, "Coisa de apaixonados", pensou Catherine, balançando a cabeça. Sara pegou Warrick pelo braço e o arrastou até o andar de cima. Apertaram o botão do elevador e quando ele chegou ao primeiro andar, Sara estendeu a moeda a Warrick.

- Bem faça a sua "mágica"!

- Não é mágica, Sara, é ciência: esta simples moeda, interrompe o circuito fazendo as alavancas abrirem as portas... eu acho!

Sara cruzou os dedos e Warrick colocou a mão sobre o botão do 5º andar e saiu do elevador. Depois de um tempo, chamou-o de novo.

- Agora é a hora de torcer, Sara, vamos ver se a teoria se confirma na prática!

E para a satisfação dos dois, a experiência deu certo. O elevador chegou até eles, abriu a porta e estava vazio. Warrick ficou lá, enquanto Sara descia ao térreo para chamar Grissom. Catherine quis subir também, e os três vieram juntos.

Sara fez questão de demonstrar que o elevador estava perfeito e um pequeno objeto era o responsável pela porta abrir-se. Quando a porta abriu-se para Grissom a moeda soltou-se e caiu.

- Por que ela caiu agora e não caiu com vocês? – Perguntou Catherine.

- Esse detalhe é importantíssimo! – Retrucou Grissom.

Warrick achou que talvez isso se devesse à maior ou menor pressão colocada na moeda.

- Tente de novo vamos ver se a moeda cai na primeira vez! – Pediu Grissom.

- Está bem! – Warrick foi tirando uma moeda do boldo.

- O que pensa estar fazendo? - Indagou o supervisor.

- Pegando uma moeda no bolso...

- De jeito nenhum! – Interrompeu-o Grissom, - Para dar tudo certo é necessário que seja a mesma moeda!

Warrick foi descendo em busca da tal moeda. Catherine chegou perto de Sara.

- Ainda de olho em Sam Phelps?

- Sim, não mudei de ideia, nem tenho porquê! – Respondeu Sara, com um ar teimoso.

Ao retornar, Warrick repetiu a experiência pondo menos pressão na moeda e ela saltou logo de cara, Grissom deu-se por satisfeito. Voltaram para o laboratório, não sem antes de Sara pegar a preciosa moeda, e chegando ao laboratório, processou-a, com cuidado.

Quando ela analisou a moeda achou a digital de Phelps, deu um sorriso ao imaginar a cara de Grissom quando ela lhe contasse. Ambos eram um pouco orgulhosos,se amavam muito, mas ela não perdoava o fato de ele não levá-la a sério e ele se sentia magoado, achando que tinha sido manipulado.

Tendo em mãos o resultado do AFIS, Sara dirigiu-se à sala de Grissom, deu duas batidinhas na porta aberta e ficou esperando o supervisor levantar os olhos dos papéis que estava lendo. Não esperou muito tempo, logo ele a viu e com um gesto, pediu para ela entrar e mandou que fechasse a porta.

- O que foi? Já com saudades de mim?- Quis brincar Grissom, tirando seus óculos.

Mas Sara não estava no clima, para brincadeira. Ela estava bastante séria, quando estendeu o papel a ele.

- É o resultado do AFIS. A moeda tinha uma digital de Sam Phelps...

- SAM PHELPS? Isso muda tudo! - Disse ele recolocando os óculos.

- Sim, claro! A sua prova palpável, dizendo o que eu sempre soube... – Sara replicou com ironia.

Ele percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada. Apesar de ter resolvido o caso, ela não parecia estar satisfeita;

- O que há com você? Pensei que você daria pulos de alegria ao saber que finalmente Phelps estaria atrás das grades!

Sara olhou para ele e suspirou pesado. Fez um gesto desalentado.

- Você não entende não é?

Grissom não a deixou sair, segurando seus ombros.

- Não Sara você não vai fugir assim, sem conversarmos!

- Fugir? Eu não vou fugir! Trabalho aqui, se esqueceu? Tenho o que fazer...

- Não tem mais: eu sou seu chefe e ordeno que você não tem nada a fazer! – Disse Grissom, obrigando-a a se sentar.

- O que você quer afinal, Grissom? Vamos discutir tudo de novo? Até quando?

- Até você ser sincera comigo, Sara!

- Me desculpe, mas estou cansada! Cansada de você não me levar a sério; cansada de você não saber o que quer; cansada de você pensar que me deve algo por aquela noite! Não me deve nada, Grissom, fiz porque quis, porque amo você!

Grissom queria muito dizer que a amava, que era louco por ela, que queria casar com ela! Mas não conseguiu articular nada que prestasse. Ela sentiu-se tola, interpretou o silêncio dele, como desinteresse então, intempestivamente falou que voltaria a San Francisco.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e não conseguiu dizer coisa alguma. Ela olhou para ele e já foi chegando na porta. Estava já com a mão na maçaneta, quando ele murmurou tão baixinho, que quase era inaudível!

- Eu te amo, Sara!

Ela virou-se bem devagar.

- Eu também, meu amor! Mas no momento, por algum motivo, fazemos mal um ao outro! Não nos entendemos! É melhor nos separarmos.

Nesse momento, Catherine irrompeu na sala do supervisor.

- Vocês ficam enfurnados aí, e nem sabem do que se passa.

- O que está acontecendo de tão extraordinário, Cath?

- Bem, baseado nas últimas evidências, Brass deve nesse momento estar trazendo Sam Phelps preso! Não se sente "especial", Sara?

Ela olhou bem firme para Grissom, antes de responder. Ele continuava não conseguindo encará-la, mas sem dúvida, algo nele se animou ao saber de Phelps.

- Deveria, mas não estou! Foi só mais um caso, não é como se fosse a minha vida! – Disse Sara e saiu.

- Gente, que bicho mordeu essa criatura? – Catherine arregalou os olhos.

Desgostoso, com tudo e todos, o supervisor deu de ombros, como se aquilo não lhe dissesse respeito e fosse melhor encerrar o assunto, de uma vez.

Um pouco mais tarde, o supervisor encontrou-se com Sam Phelps. Ficaram cara a cara após tantos anos. Um entrando na delegacia, outro saindo, onde tinha ido atrás de Brass, não o encontrando. Phelps olhou Grissom, com um certo espanto! Brass notou e não perdeu a oportunidade de ser irônico.

- SURPRESA! Ele está vivo! Por essa você não esperava, hein?

O prisioneiro empertigou-se um pouco, firmou a voz e falou finalmente:

- E o que eu tenho com isso? – E dirigindo-se a Grissom. - E então Grissom, como está?

Grissom não gostou do cinismo do outro. Olhou ostensivamente para Phelps de alto a baixo.

- No momento, melhor que você! Eu suponho...

Phelps mordeu os lábios. Ignorava o que havia acontecido com Gus e pensava que Grissom estivesse morto a essa hora. Era normal demonstrar uma certa surpresa. Brass estava cansado de tanto ir para cima e para baixo, principalmente, atrás daquele marmanjo, do Phelps.

- Andando, andando! Não tenho tempo para lenga-lenga! – Reclamou o capitão de maus bofes.

Quando viu Grissom voltar meio caidinho para sua sala,Catherine caminhou junto com ele pelos corredores:

- Falou com Brass?

- Ele não estava! Chegou quando eu ia saindo, trazendo Phelps algemado...- explicou Grissom.

- E você não quis ficar e acompanhar o interrogatório?

Desanimado, Grissom espantou a loira ao repetir mais ou menos, as palavras de Sara, que aquele era mais um caso e não era a coisa mais importante de sua vida. Catherine olhou assombrada para ele. Pensou e guardou para si "Que acontece com esse povo? Credo! Parece que caíram da cama!".

- Você viu a Sara?

- Não, aliás, faz um tempinho que não a vejo!

Grissom balançou um pouco a cabeça e se enfurnou em sua sala. Mais tarde, Ecklie apareceu em sua sala.

- O que você quer Conrad?

- Ainda bem, que você ainda não distribuiu as tarefas, porque Sara Sidle não estará presente!

- Ok! Ela está doente? – Perguntou Grissom, com ar de quem nada quer.

Ecklie espantou-se, pois ele achava que a moça tinha falado com Grissom antes.

- Não! Ela foi embora! Voltou para San Francisco!


	17. Chapter 17

watch?v=eQY4sIFyk1k&feature=related

Capítulo 17

Naquela noite, não houve jeito de Grissom se concentrar no trabalho. Ele bem que tentou, mas seus diversos suspiros incomodaram Catherine, que o mandou para casa.

- É melhor Gil; pra você e pra todo mundo! Se lhe fizer bem, tome um porre, chore, grite para a lua; fique em casa uns dias ou pegue o carro e rode por aí, tudo para esquecer...

Esquecer? Ele não queria esquecer! Sara tinha sido, sem dúvida, a melhor coisa de sua vida e ele tinha se comportado feito um imbecil! Sim, ele se recriminava muito pelo seu estúpido comportamento.

Sara desembarcou tarde da noite em San Francisco; não querendo assustar Richard se hospedou num hotel e no dia seguinte foi até o local de seu antigo emprego. Quando a viu,Travis instintivamente, abriu sua gaveta e avaliou a quantas andava seu estoque de aspirinas.

Ela aproximou-se da mesa dele e disse que estava de volta. Travis deu um gemido, que tanto podia significar algo de bom, como não; Sara não entendeu muito bem.

- Que houve Sara, não se deu bem em Vegas? – Perguntou o antigo chefe.

-Prefiro não falar sobre isso! - Respondeu ela taxativa.

- E meu amigo, Ecklie?

- Bem, eu não sei como ele era antes; mas agora é um cretino!

Travis suspirou; a problemática Sara Sidle estava de volta. E ele nem podia dispensá-la, porque tinham sempre falta crônica de pessoal e ela era uma profissional competente: seu problema era disciplinar.

Sara pôs em ordem sua papelada, para começar a trabalhar no dia seguinte. Ao fim do dia, dirigiu-se a sua casa. Tocou a campainha e esperou que Richard viesse atender. Ela não quis usar sua própria chave, não lhe parecia próprio, agora que estavam legalmente divorciados.

Para sua surpresa, ao invés de Richard, quem apareceu à porta, foi uma ruiva alta, cheia de curvas, com um par de pernas longas e bem torneadas, escapando de um justo e minúsculo shorts.

Sara não sentia nada por Richard e, nem passava por sua cabeça voltarem; mas não podia negar, que a presença daquela mulher, ali, na sua casa a incomodava.

- Pois não? - Falou uma vozinha melodiosa.

- Procuro por Richard Adams! Sou Sara Sidle!

- Ah, a proprietária! Richard falou de você. Ele chega mais tarde, mas entre!

- Venho outro dia, então! Estou te atrapalhando! – Sara estava confusa.

- Que bobagem, não atrapalha em nada! Só não repare que acabei de chegar do trabalho e me coloquei à vontade! Aliás, eu sou Sally... Morgan... Por enquanto... - riu a ruiva.

Sally explicou que conhecera Richard há dez meses e estavam morando juntos há uma semana. Pelo rumo da conversa, Sara entendeu que Richard nem havia comentado do seu desastrado casamento com ela. Por que comentar? Fora uma enorme bobagem, e não fosse pela casa, ela nem o procuraria mais.

- Aceita um café?

- Não se incomode comigo...

- Não é incômodo nenhum, Sara! Ia fazer para mim!

Mais tarde, Richard chegou e ficou sem jeito, ao ver Sara. Sally veio da cozinha.

- Ah, já se viram? Sara queria falar com você, querido! - Disse roçando seus lábios.

Ele definitivamente, não sabia o que fazer com aquela mulher sentada em seu sofá.

- Você não estava em LasVegas?

- Estava. Mas agora estou aqui! – (Que óbvio! Esqueceu como se conversa, Sara?)

-Foi despedida? (Isso lá é a primeira coisa que se pergunta, depois de um ano?)

- Não, você me conhece, eu me canso logo das coisas e das pessoas! (Se me conhecesse mesmo, saberia que não é verdade!)

Ficaram perdendo mais algum tempo, com essa conversinha insossa, onde nenhum dizia o que realmente sentia. Sara pensava em voltar a morar em sua casa, mesmo com Richard. Mas agora com Sally, isso era impraticável. Ela não serviria de "vela", ao ex-marido. Quando ele abordou a questão da casa, ela desconversou e disse que não tinha vindo por esse motivo, só queria saber como ele estava.

- Onde você está?

- Estou hospedada no Regence. Para mim é até melhor; tenho comida e roupa lavada. Como você sabe detesto cozinhar.

- Sim! - Sorriu e olhou carinhosamente para a ruiva. – Sally adora cozinhar, não é querida?

Sally foi novamente à cozinha buscar café. Passou por ele e beijou-o.

- Acho justo pagar seu hotel, Sara!

- O que você me paga de aluguel, já é mais que suficiente! – Protestou Sara.

- Sally é uma mulher fantástica, sabe? Bonita, carinhosa, prendada espirituosa, e me faz muito bem. Creio que dessa vez, dará certo!

- Resumindo: tudo o que não sou!

– Eu não quis dizer isso! - Falou sem graça.

- Está tudo bem, verdade! Não se preocupe comigo!

- É que você não amou ainda...

Sara deu-lhe um sorrisinho triste, que ele nem notou; estava muito feliz para ver. Ela conhecera o amor, porém, não se entendera com ele; ou ele com ela. Não sabia ao certo, mas azarada como pensava que era, a culpa devia ser dela. Sempre era... Levantou do sofá num ímpeto e depositou a xícara vazia, na mesa de centro.

- Bem, já vou indo, despeça-se de Sally por mim!

- Não quer mesmo jantar com a gente?

- Fica para outro dia! – Ela respondeu meio sem jeito.

Richard fez questão de acompanhá-la até a porta. Inesperadamente deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Sara não entendeu aquilo.

- Obrigado!

- Por quê?

-Por ter me deixado ficar aqui antes e agora com Sally.

Sara despediu-se e saiu na rua, já tinha anoitecido e ela foi até o ponto de ônibus, se sentindo miserável e infeliz. Estivera com Richard e não sabia o que a fizera casar-se com ele. Portanto, não era ciúme o que estava sentindo, era mais inveja: queria o que o ex-marido e Sally tinham. Achou também, que dessa vez, Richard fora feliz na escolha.

Pensou em Grissom, maravilhoso, mas indeciso, medroso e cauteloso, quando o assunto era ela. Suspirou. Enfim, não se escolhe quem se vai amar...Olhou sua bolsa: o dinheiro menor que tinha era uma nota de dez. Suspirou novamente. O motorista ia passar-lhe um sermão, por não ter o dinheiro trocado. Ela se sentiu mais azarada do que nunca.

A folhinha ia perdendo suas folhas, três meses se passaram, como num passe de mágica. Grissom estava cada vez mais macambúzio no trabalho. Agia como se mais nada fosse importante. Além disso, dava profundos suspiros a troco de nada. Aquilo preocupava e aborrecia sua equipe, que se sentia presa, sem poder fazer nada.

Uma vez, Catherine estava em sua sala, quando Grissom começou a soltar seus suspiros sem propósito. Ela não se segurou mais.

- Por que em vez de suspirar, você não faz algo prático, como ir atrás dela, Gil?

- Você acha?- Perguntou esperançoso.

- Claro! Já deveria ter ido!Se Sara é tão importante, para você, o que está esperando? Quanto mais o tempo passa, mais você se martiriza; martiriza a nós, que somos seus amigos e martiriza a ela também, creio eu!

De repente, ele voltou a ficar desanimado. Catherine perguntou-lhe o que tinha acontecido. Ele declarou que não sabia como encontrá-la. A loira não desanimou; tirou-o da cadeira, e foi empurrando-o para fora.

- Vá falar com Ecklie. Ele a trouxe, naturalmente sabe como encontrá-la!

- Conrad, claro! Não sei como não pensei nisso antes!

A loira se sentiu aliviada; agora o amigo iria resolver sua situação e deixaria todos que gostavam dele, mais tranquilos também.

Mas ninguém teve a menor ideia do que Grissom pretendia fazer. Acho que nem ele mesmo sabia até entrar na sala de Ecklie. Entrou e contou tudo sobre Sara, de um jato, deixando o outro atônito.

- Eu sei que regras foram quebradas, mas não se importe, Conrad, eu peço minha demissão! Vou aproveitar minha "aposentadoria" do CSI, para lecionar e fazer minhas pesquisas. Assim sendo, a admissão de Sara não será problema! E se eu fosse você, a contrataria logo, porque ela é muito boa CSI.

Ecklie ficou parado, atrás de sua mesa, embasbacado, ainda digerindo o bolo de informações que Grissom tinha enfiado em sua goela.

- Gil... Nem sei o que dizer... Eu...

- Não sejamos hipócritas, Conrad! Sei que há muito tempo, você queria me ver pelas costas!

- Não é bem assim...

Grissom saiu mais leve da sala de Ecklie, falara tudo que tinha vontade. Sentia-se bem, e o melhor, saíra com o endereço do trabalho de Sara em São Francisco. Tinha de se despedir de sua equipe, antes de ir ao encontro de Sara. E isso não seria uma tarefa nada fácil.

Fácil não foi, mas ele viu que era mais eloquente para falar com os outros, do que com Sara. Não sabia porque, mas na frente dela, as palavras morriam na garganta; o coração acelerava e ele rapidamente ficava encharcado de suor.

Muito chato isso de não ter com ela, a mesma desenvoltura que tinha com os demais. Chato não; irritante. Não fosse isso e nem precisaria fazer tudo que estava fazendo. Não que Sara não merecesse... Oh, sim! Ela era uma mulher espetacular, mas poderia se poupar de tanto sofrimento inútil, não fosse essa coisa horrorosa, que lhe dava.

Segundo ele se lembrava, não tinha dessas coisas, quando era Maurice. Tinham conversado bastante e muito bem!

Noites mais tarde, Sara estava no laboratório, processando evidências de um caso, quando Travis mandou chamá-la. Intrigada, ela suspendeu uma sobrancelha. Não atinava com o que poderia ser. Estava comportada, para ela, até demais. Qual seria a bronca do Travis? Ele só a chamava para dar broncas. O que ela tinha feito agora?

Ela chegou rapidamente à sala do chefe, deu uma batida e entrou, assim que ouviu "entre". Ela nem olhou para os lados. Seguiu reto, em frente à mesa do chefe.

- Sara, há uma pessoa que veio especialmente para falar com você!

Foi só então que ela o viu. Os incríveis olhos azuis, estavam fixados nela. Ela ficou por um momento sem ação. O que ele queria vindo de Las Vegas só para falar com ela? Certamente alguma tolice; ele era muito versado nisso.

Sara percebeu que ele estava abatido e queria muito confortá-lo, mas escaldada com o fato de sempre levar a pior manteve-se o mais fria e distante que conseguiu.

- O que você quer de mim, Grissom?

- Preciso falar com você!

- Aqui? Se você não reparou, estou trabalhando!

Trevis, que havia sentido uma tensão entre eles, tomou uma atitude que desnorteou Sara, que não estava acostumada a receber qualquer gentileza por parte dele.

- Bem, tenho um assunto a discutir com Forster. Fiquem em minha sala e conversem à vontade.

Ao ficarem sozinhos, Sara enrijeceu seus músculos e encarou Grissom, com uma atitude belicosa.

- Bem, o que você quer afinal?

Ele estava feliz, só em vê-la a sua frente. Por ele só ficaria ali a contemplá-la. Para que falar e se arriscar a atrapalhar tudo?

- Eu te amo Sara!

- Parece que já falamos sobre isso! - Rebateu ela, meio balançada ao ouvir falar aquelas palavras.

- Agora é diferente: não terei mais o trabalho, para me atrapalhar. Deixei meu pedido de demissão com Ecklie!

- Você o quê? – Mandou seu ar belicoso pro espaço, baixando a guarda, completamente. – Você perdeu o juízo? Eu nunca pediria para você deixar seu trabalho!

- Eu sei que não, Sara! Mas era uma decisão que eu já devia ter tomado há muito tempo! O trabalho sempre ficava entre nós, de um jeito, ou de outro. Não há mais entraves à nossa felicidade, nem sustos, nem segredos!

Ela não podia acreditar: era muito bom, para ser verdade. Ainda fez uma última pergunta:

- Não vai se arrepender dessa decisão, Grissom?

Ele parecia ofendido com essa pergunta.

-A esta altura, você devia me conhecer melhor e saber que não sou homem de decidir as coisas de afogadilho; me deixando levar pelo calor do momento! Pensei muito Sara! Quem faria com tanta perfeição e experiência do esquimó comigo? Quem não hesitaria em mentir para me salvar?Quem insistiria numa tese amalucada, quando todos, inclusive eu, a desacreditavam? Qual mulher me inspiraria a ponto de me fazer escrever versos para ela?Quem saberia dizer o problema de um carro? Quem além de você? Eu preciso de você Sara Sidle! – E abriu os braços para recebê-la.

Primeiro, Sara deu um sorriso tímido, mal mostrando os dentes. Depois pendurou no rosto um sorriso largo... lindo...Richard e Sally eram apenas lembranças, que num instante se esfumaçaram e se diluíram no ar. Ela se atirou nos braços aconchegantes de Grissom.

Trocaram um apaixonado beijo. Não era o fim e sim, o começo de uma linda história de amor que estou convicta: aconteceria em qualquer lugar, em qualquer circunstância; fossem eles quem fossem, porque este amor estava ESCRITO NAS ESTRELAS!

FIM


End file.
